


Seduction By A Shelby

by X_Sammii_X22



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: 1920, Birmingham, F/M, Romance, Sexual, Sexy, Tommyxoc, War, happiness, peakyblinders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:00:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 26,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23534959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/X_Sammii_X22/pseuds/X_Sammii_X22
Summary: Sierra Chambers moved to Birmingham to escape her ex. She found herself working in the Garrison. There she meets the one and only Tommy Shelby.Tommy soon takes an interest in Sierra and it isn't long before he's seducing her. But once a Shelby sets his sights on you, you're theirs.{𝙒𝙞𝙡𝙡 𝘾𝙤𝙣𝙩𝙖𝙞𝙣 𝙎𝙬𝙚𝙖𝙧𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙎𝙚𝙭𝙪𝙖𝙡 𝙘𝙤𝙣𝙩𝙚𝙣𝙩!}
Relationships: Tommy Shelby/OC
Comments: 13
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All I own in this is Sierra Chambers, the children she has and the storyline.  
> Lilian Chambers belongs to my friend. You can find her story on Wattpad along with this one! 
> 
> This features my own character, Sierra she moved to Small Heath to escape her ex-fiancée. There she meets the one and only Tommy Shelby

Sierra stepped off the train in Small Heath. She knew no one would look for her there. She needed to escape from her ex-fiancée. He would no doubt come after her and she didn't want that.

Sierra walked down the streets of Watery Lane and sighed. The men were all looking at her. She didn't like it. She didn't like to be known as a piece of meat. 

Sierra had left London to leave her ex fiancée. All he wanted her for was sex and she didn't want that. 

Sierra looked around knowing that this was now her home and she didn't know if she could get used to it. As she was walking she saw women looking at her. She didn't know if it was envy or awe. 

She arrived at her new house and sighed. It didn't look like much. But she could spruce it up and make it her own. 

*•*•*•*•*•*•

Sierra knew she needed to try and get a job. She needed an income. She left the house and looked around. 

Sierra spotted a pub and walked towards it. She glanced up at the sign 'The Garrison' 

Sierra walked inside and she saw a man mopping the floor with a cigarette in his mouth. He looked up at her. 

"I'm here to enquire about the barmaid job," Sierra said as soon as she walked inside. 

"Are you mad?" 

Sierra looked at him. Not really sure if he was joking or asking an honest question. 

Sierra smiled but shook her head. "No I'm not mad. But then again. Some people are. Aren't they?" 

He didn't seem to take notice in what she said. He looked at her with a look of seriousness on his face. "Believe me love. I'm doing you a favour," he said. 

"Believe me, love. I can handle it. I've handled much worse in the past," Sierra said. 

"You're too nice," he said. His voice giving away that it sounded like a bad thing. 

Sierra rolled her eyes but smiled. "And how would you know that? You don't know me at all." 

He looked at her and shook his head. "You're too beautiful. They'd have you up against a wall." 

Sierra rolled her eyes. "Oh how I'd love to see them try. Please. I can sing sometimes too."

Harry rubbed the back of his neck. He nodded. "Alright. You better know how to hold your own. When you sing, you better have enough songs. I don't have enough whiskey for the boys," he said. 

Sierra nodded and smiled. "Won't be a problem. I'm Sierra." 

"Harry."

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

Sierra helped Harry out in the pub for a few hours. The two of them were getting along just right. 

The two of them were working when the door opened and a blonde girl wearing a green dress walked in. 

Sierra looked over at her and smiled. She was pretty. But she wouldn't fit in around Small Heath. 

"I'm here about the job as a barmaid," she said as though she was adamant she wouldn't be leaving without the job. 

Harry looked over at her. "Are you mad?" He asked. 

Sierra hid a smirk on her face. She knew where this was going. "Am I what?" The other woman asked. 

"Do you not know about this place? Not exactly your typical posh lady pub," he said. 

Sierra didn't know much about the pub either. But she was intrigued to know more. She made a mental note to talk about it with Harry. 

"I saw it in an advertisement," the other woman responded. She saw Sierra and frowned. 

"The jobs been filled. Sorry love."

The other woman looked over at Sierra. "Three is better than two." 

Harry looked at her and sighed. "I'd be doing you a favour. Not hiring you that is," he said. 

"I'm not looking for favours. I'm looking for employment." 

"You're too nice." 

"How would you know?" The other woman defensively said. 

Harry shook his head. "You're too pretty. They would have you up the wall in an instant," he said. 

"I have experience and I have references," she said as she took out a piece of paper. 

Harry glanced over at them and looked at Grace. "Which part of Ireland you from?" He asked. 

"Galway. I worked in Dublin," she said. She was hoping this would win him over. 

"My mother is from Galway," he said as he handed the paper back. "You're too pretty."

Sierra watched as the other woman picked up the bucket and started singing. She rolled her eyes. 

When she finished singing, she looked expectantly at Harry. Harry smiled slightly causing the other woman to smile. "In Ireland, my singing made them cry and stop them from fighting," she said. 

Harry sighed but nodded. "I hope you know a lot of songs," he said. He walked out to the back room. 

Sierra looked over at the other woman. She didn't know why, but she didn't trust her. "Sierra."

"Grace." 

Sierra watched as Grace walked off. Sierra remained unaware that her whole life was going to change. 

And it was all down to one man.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sierra and Tommy meet.

Sierra looked at Harry as she served some more customers. "Is it always this busy on a day time?" She asked. She was getting overwhelmed with everything. 

"No. These boys are off to St Andrews," Harry replied. 

"To pray?" She asked. She was confused as to why there were a ton of men in the pub before praying. 

Harry shook her head. "No. St Andrew's is a football ground. The blues are playing," he explained to Sierra. Grace walked in. "Morning. That's the forward line there and that's the goalie, believe it or not," he said pointing the man at the back. 

The door to the private room opened and a man came out. Sierra looked at him. He had bright blue eyes. "Hello."

Sierra saw how Grace and Harry were busy. She walked over to the man. "Hello," she said. She couldn't stop looking into his eyes. 

He was looking her up and down. Like he was assessing her. 

He finally stopped staring at looked at her. "I need a bottle of rum," he said. 

Sierra raised her eyebrows. She could see his lack of manners. She wouldn't say anything at all. Harry walked over to them. "Whatever it is, it's on the house."

Sierra looked between the two of them. "A whole bottle?" She asked. 

He nodded and didn't say a word. Sierra looked at him. "White or dark?" She asked. 

"Doesn't matter," he replied. He couldn't stop staring at her. He was mesmerised. 

Sierra nodded and got him a bottle of dark rum. She saw how Grace was looking at him but she didn't say anything. He didn't say anything. He was too busy watching Sierra. 

She put the bottle in front of him and gave him a small smile. "Harry said it's on the house," she said as she handed him the glass. 

He looked intensely at her. "Are you a whore?" He asked. He saw the look on Sierra's face. He could tell she was offended. "Because if you're not, then you're in the wrong place."

"No I'm not a whore. But if I was, you'd have to be pretty rich to afford me," she said. She went to walk away but turned back to him. "You need to learn some manners." 

Grace looked at him and then at Sierra and Harry. "He's one of them you warned us about?" She asked. 

Harry turned his back to the men and looked at the girls. "Look, Sierra, Grace. You're both lovely girls. But be careful. If I say something is on the house, then say nothing to whomever you're serving. If they decide they want you, then there's nothing anybody can do about it," he said. He looked mainly at Sierra. "Lucky for you since he returned from France, Tommy doesn't want anyone at all." 

****

The doors opened quietly and the Peaky Blinders walked in. They couldn't help but gaze at the attractive woman on the bar. 

Tommy took off his hat and leaned against a pillar looking directly at her. Sierra noticed when he walked in. Everyone became tense. 

Sierra ignored him and carried on singing. Her voice going through the bar flawlessly. When she finished singing, she looked directly at Tommy. 

Tommy couldn't keep his eyes off her. Harry walked over to Tommy. A smile on his face. "We haven't had singing in here since the war." 

"Why do you think that is Harry?" Tommy asked. He wasn't expecting an answer. 

****

The pub was quiet. Sierra was helping Grace out. She could feel a pair of eyes on her. She looked up to see Tommy looking at her. 

Sierra noticed a girl with the men. She realised who it was. "Lily?" 

The girl looked up and smiled. "Hello Sierra," she said. She saw the look on the faces of the Peaky Blinders. "This is Sierra."

Sierra smiled slightly. She looked at her sister and sighed. "What are you doing here?" She asked. 

"I came to find you. Wasn't expecting to see you here though," Lily replied.

Arthur looked between the two of them. "How do you know our Lil?" He asked as he sat down. 

"We're sister's. Haven't seen each other in a couple of years though. Ex fiancée being a fucking wanker is why," Sierra said. 

****

Sierra looked up as Tommy stood in the window of the snug. She smiled at him. "Can I help you Mr Shelby?" She asked as she looked at him. 

"Are you a whore?" 

Sierra shook her head. "Not at all. Why? Is that what you're after? Because you are in the right place. You're just talking to the wrong girl."

"Oh I think I've found the right girl. I'll see you around," Tommy said as he walked off. 

There was something about Sierra that Tommy liked and he wanted her. He had to have her.

Sierra looked at him. She could tell he was the leader of the Peaky Blinders. She knew all about them and what they did. 

Sierra saw the razor blades in his hat and smirked. "Do those actually work? The blades?" She asked. 

"They do the job," Tommy said as he sat down. He looked at Sierra. "Where's the other barmaid?" 

Sierra shrugged and served a drink to a customer. She smiled. "I don't know. She said she had to see someone. I don't trust her though." 

Tommy looked into her eyes. He sighed. "Why is that?" He asked. Before anything, Polly walked in. "Pol?" 

"It's Arthur. He's been grabbed by the cops and been beaten," Polly said. She saw how Tommy was looking at the girl behind the bar. "Who's this?" 

"The barmaid Pol. Sierra. She's Lily's sister," Tommy said. He turned to Sierra. "You any good at patching up?" 

Sierra shrugged. "I helped out as a nurse during the war. I can help if you need me to," she said. 

****

Sierra walked into the house. She saw Arthur sitting on a chair. "John wipe the blood out of his eye," the other woman said. 

"Since when did you give orders?" The younger one, John, said. 

Ada squeezed a cloth while speaking. "I'm a trained nurse," she said as she looked at him. 

Arthur groaned. "Don't make me laugh. It hurts."

"I bloody am."

John rolled his eyes. "You went to one first aid class in the church hall and got thrown out for giggling," he said. 

Ada smiled. "Not before learning how to stop somebody from choking," she said as she handed the cloth to Polly. 

"I'm not choking," Arthur said. 

"You will be when I wrap this cloth round your neck." 

Sierra looked up as Tommy walked in. Polly looked at her. "Come and give us a hand. Could do with your help," Polly said. 

Sierra nodded. She took the tape from Polly and taped up Arthur's thumb. "You're going to have to be careful not to break it even more." 

Arthur looked at Tommy. "He said Mr Churchill sent him to Birmingham. National interest he said. He said there'd been a robbery," Arthur said. 

Sierra didn't have to know the family long to know that Polly was the one in charge. She saw the looks that Polly was giving Tommy. 

Arthur put down the glass of rum. "He said he wants us to help him."

"We don't help coppers," John said. It was evident that he was angry. 

Arthur looked at Tommy. "He knew all about our war records. He said we were patriots like him," he said. Sierra wiped off some of the blood from his face. "He said he wants us to be his eyes and ears. I told him we'd have a family meeting and a vote," he said staring at Tommy taking another sip of rum. 

Tommy said nothing. Arthur sighed. "Why not? We have no truck with communists. Or Fenians," Arthur said. No one responded to him. "What the fuck is wrong with you? Polly, what's wrong with him lately?" 

"If I knew I'd buy the cure from Comptons Chemists," Polly said in an attempt to lighten the mood. 

****

Sierra left the house and saw Tommy standing there. "He should be okay now. He'll have a Tom of bruises. But he will definitely be okay."

Tommy nodded. "Thank you."

"You're welcome Mr Shelby. I should go back now. Left Harry in the lurch. I'll see you around," she said. She went to walk off. 

Tommy saw her walking off and went back inside. He saw Polly looking at him. "What?" 

"You like that girl. She could keep you on your toes. But we need to talk about those guns. What'll this copper do next? Go after Ada? What about Finn?" 

"I'll sort it Pol," Tommy said as Polly walked off. He couldn't stop thinking about Sierra. 

What was it about her that made it hard to get off his mind?


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a connection is formed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave any comments and thoughts. Or feel free to message me about any suggestions you have for ideas.

Sierra was helping to clean the pub. Grace and Harry were cleaning the bar. She decided to throw out some dirty water. 

She didn't expect to see Tommy Shelby with a horse. She barely missed him with the water. "Shit. I'm sorry. I didn't see you coming," she said. 

"It's fine," Tommy said as he looked at her. He was still mesmerised by her. He wanted her. 

Sierra smiled slightly and looked at the house. "What's his name?" She asked while stroking the horse. 

"Doesn't have one," Tommy said. He looked at the horse. 

Sierra nodded. "Poor boy. He deserves a name," she said as put the bucket down. She smiled. "I'd name him but I don't think you'd appreciate that." 

Tommy could tell she had something to say. He looked at her. "You have something you want to say to me?" 

"No. Actually, the other night, when you came into the pub, I was singing. You said it wasn't allowed. Well I'd like there to be one night a week that singing is allowed. It would be good for everyone. Saturday nights. Harry was too afraid to ask you and I don't know where Grace went," Sierra said. 

Tommy nodded. "But you're not afraid?" 

Sierra shook her head. "Hard to be afraid of someone you barely know. I'm not as keen singer as Grace. But I love it when I feel like it."

Tommy nodded again. "You seem like a posh girl. Someone from London who come for the races. Do you like horses? Fancy earning some extra money?" Tommy asked. 

Sierra frowned. "I'm not a whore. I've told you that," she said. She saw the look on his face. "Okay. Doing what?" She asked. 

"Dig out a nice dress. I want to take you to the races," Tommy ordered before he got on the horse and trotted off. 

Sierra stood there. Shocked at the fact Tommy Shelby wanted to take her to the races. 

****  
Sierra and Lilian were in the pictures with some popcorn. The door burst open and Tommy Shelby walked in. He looked mad. 

He stormed down a few aisles in front of them. Tommy saw Sierra and his glare softened. Sierra noticed Tommy's sister, Ada. 

"Tell me the mans name Ada." 

Sierra realised that there was something going within the Shelby family. She looked at Lilian who shrugged. 

"Rudolf Valentino," Ada sarcastically said. She was referring to the actor in the movie. 

Tommy stormed out with a bang of the door. He clearly wasn't appreciating the humour that Ada was delivering. 

A few moments later, the movie was cut off. Tommy came back in. "Get out! All of you!" He yelled. It was clear he was extremely angry. 

Tommy saw Sierra looking at him and shook his head. He looked at Ada. "I said tell me his fucking name," Tommy said. 

"Freddie fucking Thorne!" Ada yelled. She noticed the Chambers sisters leaving. She was frustrated. "Yeah. Your best mate since school! The man who saved your life in France so go on! Cut him! Cut him up and chuck him in the cut!" Ada yelled. 

Tommy said nothing. Instead he stormed out the room and left. "Oi! I'm a Shelby too. Put my fucking film back on!" Ada yelled.

****  
Sierra went after Tommy to check he was okay. She saw him walking down the street. People moving out of his way. Not daring to speak to him. 

It was blatantly obvious that he was in a bad mood. Sierra walked after him. She followed him into the house. 

He was sitting behind a desk. Piles of money in front of him. "What are you doing here Sierra?" He asked. 

Sierra smiled slightly. "I just came to make sure you're alright. That and making sure you wouldn't do anything you would regret," she told him. 

She took the chair opposite him and smiled. "I don't blame you, if I were Ada, my father would have killed me. Thankfully, my escapades went unnoticed."

Tommy looked at her. "You're not afraid of me. Why?" He asked. 

Sierra shrugged and smiled. Tommy stood up and walked around the desk towards Sierra. Sierra looked into his eyes and stood up. 

As their lips were getting closer, Polly came walking in. The two of them separated as Polly gave them both a look. She had a small smirk on her face. 

"So, Monagham boy finally lost?" She asked as she looked at Sierra. She saw so much of herself in the young girl. 

"Third time lucky," Tommy replied. He took a step back from Sierra. "We took money from all over the city." 

Polly nodded. "But you'll pay it back to people round here. Buy your popularity back," she told him as she dropped her purse on the desk. 

"Already done."

Polly nodded. "Taught you well," she said as she leant against the desk. "And you fixed the race without the permission of Billy Kimber."

Tommy scoffed into his drink. Polly took the glass and threw it across the room. It smashed into a hundred tiny pieces. Tommy flinched a little. Polly was fuming. "Obviously I didn't teach you well enough! Rule one! Don't punch above your weight!" 

"Billy Kimber is there for the taking," Tommy said. It was obvious he didn't really care. 

"Says who? Tommy and his parliament of one? I ran this business for five years." 

Tommy nodded. "Yeah. While I was away fighting! Remember? I learned some things, such as you strike when your enemy is weak! I thought you came here to talk about family business?" Tommy asked. He was now face to face with Polly. 

Sierra stood out the way. She knew this argument had nothing to do with her. 

"I'll deal with it. You're too busy taking over the world," Polly said as she picked up her purse ready to leave. 

Tommy stopped her. "Polly, if it's about Ada, I need to know." 

Sierra could tell that he cared about his sister. Polly looked at him. "Ada wants you to give Freddie this letter. She wants him to know that she's having his baby. He deserves the opportunity to do the right thing. I say we give them a chance," she said handing him the envelope. 

"For a woman who's had a hard life with men, you're still full of romance eh? What do you think Freddie sees in our Ada?" 

"That's Freddie's business." 

Tommy shook his head. "No. No. I'll tell you what he sees," he said shaking his head. "He sees machine guns and rifles and ammunition. Some glorious revulsion!" 

Polly shook her head and scoffed. "What is it you really don't like about Freddie?" 

"She'll have no life with a man on the run. If you can't see that, then you can't see much," he said as he threw the letter into the coal burner. 

Polly gasped. She grabbed the metal bar as if she wanted to hit Tommy. "Damn them for what they did to you in France!" Polly yelled. 

"Tell Ada that Freddie went to America or Russia," Tommy said as Polly grabbed her purse. "Polly! It would do no good for Ada to bring a baby into the world alone! Pol listen! The truth is you would have hit me with that thing if it weren't for the fact that I'm right!" He yelled. 

Polly ignored him leaving the house. He kicked the chair and looked at Sierra. "You got anything to say?" He asked. 

"Everybody deserves a chance Tommy. You'll see that soon enough."

****  
Sierra stood in the Garrison with Lilian and the Shelby brothers. Sierra could tell that something was going on with Lilian and Arthur. She wanted nothing more than her sister to be happy. 

She looked up as Tommy walked in. She smiled. "Whiskey? Rum?" 

"Whiskey. Irish." 

Sierra nodded and smiled. "You know, I think I'd accept your offer to go to the races. But you have to buy a new dress."

Tommy smirked and nodded. He drank the whiskey. "I never thanked you. For coming to make sure I didn't do anything I would regret," he said. 

"It's fine. Give your sister and this Freddie a chance. Believe me, I know it's hard to know your best friend has been fucking Your sister. But you'll get used to it. My sister is fucking tour brother." 

"Yeah. I walked in on them. Safe to say I had to get pissed to get the sight of his dick out of my head," Tommy said. 

Sierra smiled. "You should do a lot more smiling. Will suit that handsome face of yours."

Tommy smirked and looked into her eyes. "Handsome?" 

"Don't let it go to your head. Besides, I think the fact your aunt would strangle anyone who hurt her precious boys. Your younger brother is cute by the way. Finn?" 

Tommy nodded. "Yeah." 

Sierra smiled as Tommy walked into the snug. She had to stop what she was feeling for Tommy. But could she help herself?


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A kiss

It was the following night in the Garrison. Sierra realised it was louder than it had been since she started working there. Everyone was singing and having fun. 

Sierra smiled at the deal she had made with Tommy. People were dancing and singing along. It made Sierra happy to know that she had helped people move on from the war slightly. 

Grace walked over to her and smiled. “How did you manage to get Thomas to agree to this?” She asked. 

“My charm,” Sierra said as she served some drinks. She saw the brothers walking into the snug. 

Sierra didn’t feel comfortable around Grace. She was always asking questions about the Shelby family. 

Sierra took a bucket of beer into the snug. She saw the brothers playing cards. Lilian was there. Sierra noticed that Tommy was smoking again. She often wondered how long he could go without a cigarette. 

“Now shuffle those cards. Terms of play John boy, terms of play,” Arthur said as he had his hand on Lilian’s thigh. 

“Go play snap with Finn. Actually no, don’t leave. You’ll only end up fucking Lil,” John said. 

Sierra smirked. She and Tommy held a look. She looked at him. “Do you want whiskey as well?” She asked. 

“No. Just beer,” Tommy said. He had been thinking about Sierra all night. 

“Why no whiskey Tommy? Are you expecting trouble?” Arthur asked. He didn’t want any trouble around Lilian. He had grown to care for Sierra too. 

John took the toothpick out of his mouth. “Jesus Christ Tommy. What the hell made you let him sing? They all sound like strangled cats,” he said. 

“Alright. Twenty to play. Come on,” Arthur said as Sierra handed him a beer. “What made you change your mind though Tommy? Hmm?” Questioned Arthur. 

Lilian smirked. “He had a deal with Sierra. She somehow persuaded him to let there be singing,” she said. 

John and Arthur both looked over at Sierra with smirks on their faces. Sierra rolled her eyes as she left the room. Tommy’s eyes were on her. 

“Yeah I mean it’s about time,” John said as he took a sip of his beer. 

“Just play the bloody hands,” Tommy said. 

“You stay the way you are Tommy. Remember what dad used to say ‘fast women and slow horses ruin your life’. Lilian being the exception of course,” Arthur said as Lilian looked at him. 

John laughed. “Yeah. But then again, dad never met a woman like Sierra. She’s a good one,” he said as his brothers smiled. They all knew Sierra was unique and she was loyal from what Lilian had told them. 

All of a sudden, there were flashing lights outside. “Coppers?” Arthur asked. 

“No,” Tommy said with a shake of his head. 

****  
Sierra was serving drinks with a smile on her face. It suddenly went quiet all of a sudden. The room went tense with who entered the room. 

The only other time the room went like this was when the Shelby Brother’s walked in. Sierra looked at Harry who was frozen on the spot. He had a look of shock on his face. 

“Holy shit. It’s Billy Kimber,” Harry said as the crowd parted. 

Sierra got a look at the man walking in. She didn’t like the look of him. But she didn’t say anything. “Is there any man here the name of Shelby?” The man asked. No one answered him. 

Sierra could tell that they were all scared to talk in case of anything happening if someone spoke about the Shelby’s. 

Billy obviously didn’t like being ignored. He’s not a bullet in the air. Sierra saw how terrified they looked. “I said. Is there any man here the name of Shelby?”

The door to the snug opened. The three Shelby Brother’s walked out. Lilian behind them. “Harry, get these men a drink. Everyone else. Go home,” Tommy said. 

Everyone else soon scampered to leave the pub. Except for Sierra. She stayed behind. She told Harry to leave. He left with no hesitation. 

Sierra brought the drinks over to the table. “You. Go home,” Tommy said as he looked at her. 

“But...,” Sierra said. 

“I said go home,” Tommy said as he looked into her eyes. 

Sierra nodded. She went to leave when Billy spoke. “No. Stay. I’ve never approved of women in bars. But when they look like that,” he said. He took hold of Sierra’s hand. 

“Don’t fucking touch me,” Sierra spat as she glared at him. 

“I like her. She’s a feisty one. You give her your cock?” He asked. 

Sierra and Tommy held a look before he looked at Billy. “You said you wanted men called Shelby. You got three of them,” Tommy said. 

“Right. I’ve never heard of you. Then I did hear of you. Some didicoy razor gang. I thought to myself ‘so what?’. But then you fuck me over. So now you have my undivided attention. By the way, which one am I talking to? Who’s the boss?” 

“Well I’m the oldest,” Arthur said. 

“Ha. Clearly,” Billy said with quite a lot of sarcasm. 

“Are you laughing at my brother?” John asked. He wasn’t going to have anyone disrespect his brother. 

“Right. He’s the oldest. You’re the thickest. I’m told the boss is called Tommy. I’m guessing that’s you cause you’re looking me up and down like I’m a fucking tart,” Billy said. 

Tommy nodded. “I want to know what you want,” Tommy said. Cigarette in his hand. 

“There were suspicious betting partners at Kempton Park. A horse called Monaghan boy. He won by a length twice. And then finished last with £3,000 bet on him,” the guy next to Billy said. 

“Which one am I talking to? Which one of you is the boss?” Tommy asked. It was clear he was mocking Billy’s earlier words. 

“I am Mr Kimber advisor and accountant,” the man said. 

Billy stood up and knocked the chair over. “And I’m the fucking boss, okay? End of parley. You fixed a race without my permission. You fucking gypsy scum what live off the war pensions of these poor old Garrison Lane widows. That’s your fucking level. I am Billy Kimber. I run the races and you fixed one of them so I’m going to have you shot against a post!” Billy yelled. 

Sierra was tense. She didn’t want anything to happen to either of the Shelby brothers. 

“Mr Kimber,” Tommy called when Billy went to leave. He took a bullet from his pocket and threw it at Billy. He caught it easily. “Look at it. That’s my name on it. It’s from the Lee family. You are also at war with the Lees, Mr Kimber. Am I right? The Lees are attacking your bookies and taking your money. Your men can’t control them. You need help,” explained Tommy. 

“Perhaps we should listen to what Mr Shelby has to say. Before we make our decision,” the accountant of Mr Kimber said. 

“Right. The Lees are doing a lot of talking at the fairs. They have a lot of Kin. They’re saying the race tracks are easy meat because the police are busy with the strikes. Now, we have connections. We know how they operate. You have muscle. Together we can beat them. Divided, maybe not,” he said. 

“Mr Kimber, perhaps we should take some time for reflection. Possibly make arrangements for a second meeting,” the accountant said. 

“I admire you Mr Kimber. You started with nothing and built a legitimate business. It would be an honour to work with you, Mr Kimber,” Tommy said. 

Sierra could tell that Tommy was lying. She had always been able to tell when people were lying. 

“Nobody works with me. People work for me,” Billy said before he threw a coin at Tommy. “Pick it up. Pick it up pikey,” he said. 

The two men stared at each other before Tommy slowly crouched down. John stood up. Tommy lifted his arm to stop him. “Sit. Sit down,” Tommy said. 

John did as he was told as Tommy picked up the coin. “It’s for your ceiling,” Billy said before he left. 

“Thank you Mr Kimber,” Tommy called after him. 

“We will be at the Cheltenham,” the accountant said. 

“As will I,” Tommy said as Billy’s men left the pub. He turned to see Arthur sitting there looking annoyed. 

“So you picked a fight with the Lees on purpose. Tommy, we can’t mess with Billy fucking Kimber!” Arthur shouted. 

Tommy remained unfazed. “Get yourself a damn haircut man. We’re going to the races,” Tommy said. He looked at Sierra. “Leave us,” he told his brothers. 

Arthur and John soon left leaving Sierra and Tommy alone. “What you did was stupid, you know that Sierra.”

Sierra sighed. “What was I supposed to do? He had men with guns,” she said. 

Tommy looked at her. He touched her face bringing her closer to him and hugged her. He was worried about her when Kimber didn’t want her to leave the room. 

****

“Give me a bottle of whiskey and three glasses please,” Tommy said through the window of the snug. 

Sierra looked over at him. “Oh? He does have manners?” She teased. Her smile bright on her face. 

Tommy couldn’t help but return the smile. “Scotch or Irish?” Grace asked, interrupting them. 

Sierra noticed how Tommy’s smile had gone away. He continued to look at Sierra. He wasn’t interested in Grace. Grace looked at Sierra with jealously. 

“Irish,” Tommy eventually replied. 

Sierra nodded and went to grab his chosen drink. She returned with the bottle and the three glasses. “I’ve decided not to go. To the races. Not unless you give me another two pound ten shilling for the dress,” Sierra said. 

“I’ve already given you three,” Tommy said as he had a slight smile on his face. 

Sierra shrugged and smiled. “How much did you pay for the suit you’ll be wearing?” She asked. 

“Oh I don’t pay for suits. My suits are on the house. Or the house burns down,” Tommy said. 

Sierra grinned and nodded. “I’ll just ask Lily who will ask Arthur. He’ll tell her anything when he has his cock in her.”

Tommy chuckled and nodded. “Good luck with that.”

Tommy didn’t have any intention at looking into her blue eyes. But when he did, he found himself drowning in their depth. 

Sierra’s voice pulled him out of his thought. He was grateful. He never had any feeling like that before. He felt weird. It wasn’t like him to act or feel that way. 

“So you want me to go looking like a flower girl?” She asked as she looked at him. A grin on her face. 

“What I want makes no difference. It’s not me you’re dressing up for,” Tommy said before shutting the door. 

Sierra didn’t know how to feel. She could tell she was starting to fall for Thomas Shelby. But it had been too long. She realised that he was a broken man from the war. She remembered Harry telling her Tommy hadn’t been with anyone since the war. 

Sierra turned and saw Grace looking at her. “You’re going to the races with Mr Shelby?” She asked. 

“Yes. Tommy asked me,” Sierra replied as she handed a drink to her a customer. 

Sierra was confused as to why Grace was always asking questions. Sierra had the feeling that Grace was jealous of the growing relationship between Tommy and Sierra. 

****  
Half an hour of working after the conversation with Tommy, Sierra could hear someone from in the snug singing. 

The door opened revealing two men. One of them was being dragged out. Sierra could tell that he was singing about the IRA. 

“Alright boys. If I hear anything about who knows what about what, I’ll let you know!” Tom shouted. 

Tommy turned to see Sierra and Grace standing there. He walked towards Sierra with a smile on his face. He put the nearly empty bottle of whiskey on the bar. 

Sierra grinned. “I thought you only allowed singing on a Saturday?” She asked. 

Tommy scoffed and smiled. “Whiskey is a good proofing water. It tells you who’s real and who isn’t,” Tommy replied as he took a drag of his cigarette. 

“And what did my country men want?” Grace asked interrupting again. 

Sierra rolled her eyes which made Tommy smirk. “They’re nobodies. They drink in the Black Swan in Sparkbrook. They’re only rebels because they like the songs,” Tommy said. 

“You have sympathies for them?” Grace asked. 

“I have no sympathies of any description,” Tommy replied. 

“Their accents were so thick it’s a wonder you could understand them. Next time, I could translate,” offered Grace. 

Tommy turned his gaze from Sierra to Grace. “You’d work for me?” He asked. 

Sierra grinned and winked. “I thought we already were?” She said as she smiled. 

Tommy pointed at Sierra. “Two pound. Ten shilling. Buy something red to match his handkerchief.” 

“Who’s handkerchief?” Sierra asked as Tommy walked off. She pocketed the money before serving other customers. 

****  
“Ada? Are you alright?” Sierra asked as she walked over to the pregnant woman. She knew it wouldn’t be good for her to be stressed. 

Ada walked into a corner of the pub as Lily walked over too. Sierra got her a glass of water. “Have you seen Freddie Thorne?” Ada asked. 

“No.” 

“Or Tommy? Ugh. I have to find Freddie,” Ada said as she tried to leave. 

Sierra shook her head. “Drink this first,” she said. She couldn’t let anything happen to the baby or Ada. 

“No I have to find them. I think they’re going to kill each other,” Ada said. 

Sierra was panicked. She had grown to care about the Shelby family and didn’t want anything to happen to either of them. “Who’s going to kill who?” 

****   
The next day, Sierra saw Tommy walking in. He went into the snug like he usually did. She followed him inside just as he took off his jacket. 

Sierra smiled. “Ada was in here,” she said as handed him his drink. Tommy immediately took the glass. Sierra sighed. “She was worried about you and Freddie. It made her sick.” 

Tommy said nothing. Sierra sighed. “She’s okay. But in her condition, she needs peace. Women talk.”

Tommy nodded. “That is something they do.” 

“She talked about you. She told me you keep everything locked up,” Sierra said. 

“Well that’s when men do.”

Sierra sat on the chair next to him and sighed. “Your sister is nice. I like her. It can’t be easy. Her brother and her husband fighting over the same thing,” she said. Tommy again said nothing. She sighed. “Men should talk too.” 

“To you?” Tommy asked. 

Sierra nodded. “Why not? I’m a barmaid. Everyone talks to barmaids,” Sierra said. 

She stood up to leave when Tommy stopped her. “I’ll meet you here nine o’clock. Tomorrow morning. Did you buy a dress?” He asked as he moved close to her. 

“I did.” 

“How does it look?” He asked in interest. He knew she could turn up in a sack and would still look good. 

Sierra smiled and nodded. “I’ll let you be the judge of that,” she said. She stood on her tiptoes. “I know you were arguing about the guns.”

Tommy frowned and looked at her. “How?” He asked. 

Sierra smiled. “Arthur. He tells Lily everything when he’s drunk. Don’t worry, my lips are sealed.” 

Tommy said nothing. He closed the door to the snug and pulled her into his arms. Their lips soon met in a light kiss. 

***  
That night, Lilian walked into the Garrison. She smiled at Sierra. “Will I be seeing you at the races?” She asked. 

Sierra nodded and smiled. She looked as Polly walked in. “Gin Mrs Gray?” She asked. She had a lot of respect for the matriarch of the Shelby family. 

Polly nodded. She could tell that Sierra was falling for her nephew. She had to make sure that Sierra wasn’t going to hurt her family. 

***  
Sierra was closing up when Tommy walked in. He looked at her. “Thought I’d come and have a drink with you. Before you go home for tomorrow.” 

Sierra smiled and nodded. She poured them both a drink. “You kissed me.”

“I did.” 

Sierra smiled and sighed. “I think we have to have a clear head. For tomorrow.” 

Tommy nodded and took her hand. “We’ll talk after tomorrow,” he said as he downed his drink. 

Sierra watched as he walked out. Tomorrow couldn’t come quick enough. She wanted to see Tommy again. 

But what did the kiss mean?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this has been one long chapter xD   
> Enjoy!


	5. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The races

It was 9am on the dot when Tommy arrived outside of the Garrison. Sierra was waiting for him. She looked impatient. “I’ve been here since 8:45am. I hoped you’d turn up early.” 

Tommy glanced over the dress and smiled. “You look good.”

“Why thank you. I even wore a little blue to match his eyes,” Sierra said as she showed him the necklace. 

Tommy frowned. “He doesn’t have blue eyes?” He said. It came out more of a question. 

Sierra smiled slightly. “I wasn’t talking about his,” she said as she looked into his eyes. “You said we would talk when this is over.” 

“And we will.”

Sierra nodded. “Is it just the two of us going to the races?” She asked as she got into the car. 

“Something like that.” 

Sierra frowned. “I thought Arthur and the others were going too?”

Tommy just nodded. He didn’t know what else he could say. 

****

Sierra frowned as she was led through the back way. “Are you sure we’re allowed in here?” She asked. 

Tommy’s hand was on her lower back as he guided her through the crowd of people. “Well. I prefer to come to the races through the back way. Keeps me out of trouble,” he said. 

“Really?” 

Tommy shook his head. “Tracks are lawless places. I can’t stand petty criminals. This way,” he said. 

Sierra grinned and followed him. “Will we get to lay a bet? I’m feeling lucky,” she said. 

“No. Gambling is for mugs,” he said as he pulled her out the way of a door opening. “You’re lucky you’re with me or you’d be wasting your money on fixed races.” 

Sierra nodded. “Okay. I’ve always wondered. How do you fix a race?” She asked. 

Tommy shrugged. “How would I know? Okay. You do the talking,” he said. 

Sierra frowned and looked at him. “Excuse me? What?” 

“Tell security that you are Lady Sarah Duggan. Excuse us. Lady Dean Duggan of Connemara. You got lost when you went to look for the boy riding your horse. Dandy Flower. If they ask about me, say I’m Prussian. I don’t speak a word of English,” Tommy said. He looked at her. “Come on posh girl. Earn your three quid.” 

Sierra easily lied her way into the room with Tommy as they walked over to the balcony. Sierra looked down at everyone dancing. There was chatter from everyone in the room. 

Tommy lit a cigarette in his hand and looked around. “I still prefer the Garrisons,” he said as Sierra nodded. He looked at her. “Do you dance?” He asked. 

Sierra shrugged. A smile playing on her face. “Only if I’m asked properly,” she told him. 

Tommy nodded. “Lady Sarah of Connemara. Will you dance with me?” He asked as he held his hand out for her. 

Sierra smiled and took the hand he offered. He lead her over to the dance floor. He pulled her close to his chest as one hand rested on her lower back. The other held onto her hand. 

Sierra couldn’t help but get distracted by how close the two of them were. Tommy looked down at her and smiled. He spun her round a few times making her grin causing a smile to appear on his face. 

The song came to an end and Tommy and Sierra looked into each other’s eyes. Both smiling at each other as though they were the only ones in the room. 

The new song started and so they kept dancing. However Tommy was distracted and kept on looking at his watch. 

“Either your left leg is stronger than your right or we’re making a getaway,” Sierra said as they moved to the opposite end of the room. 

“Neither,” Tommy said as he took Sierra’s hand into his hand. 

Sierra groaned. “Oh I Hope this doesn’t involve razor blades,” she mumbled. 

“I’ve decided to move up in the world. Become a legitimate businessman,” he said as he opened the door. 

“My god. You’re serious.” 

Tommy nodded. He didn’t look back. “I’m always serious,” he said. 

Sierra frowned as Arthur and Lilian appeared. Both had bags of what Sierra assumed was money. “What the?” 

“We chased the Lees across the park. Right the way down Devon road. We got every penny back,” Arthur said. It was clear he and Lilian were out of breath. He looked at Sierra. “Nice dress. You can wear that in my pub.”

“Oi. I am here you know,” Lilian said as she rolled her eyes. She saw Arthur winking. 

Tommy hid a smirk. “Buy the boys a drink. Don’t forget Lilian. Anybody hurt?” He asked. 

“A few cuts and bruises.”

Tommy nodded and took hold of Sierra’s hand. “Off we go Lady Sarah,” he said. 

****  
Sierra was sitting at the bar smoking a cigarette. She felt someone behind her. She turned to see Billy Kimber. She shivered in disgust as he held a hand out for her to take.

Billy looked at her. “Your man said it was alright for me to have this dance,” he said. 

Sierra inwardly swore. She knew she had to do what. Even if it meant dancing with the guy who gave her the creeps. 

Sierra was stiff when dancing with Billy. It was different then dancing with Tommy. She could tell that Billy was trying to show off to Tommy. 

It was clear Tommy wasn’t enjoying seeing Sierra dancing with another man. He tried to not smile at the disgusted look Sierra held as she danced with Billy Kimber. 

The song ended and Sierra made her way over to the bar. She ordered a large whiskey. She downed it in one. 

“So listen. We’re going to go for dinner at Kimber’s house. He has a place a couple of miles away. I have some business to settle first with his accountant. So you go ahead with Kimber,” he said as he sat next to her at the bar. 

“Just me and him?” She asked. She was nervous about what would happen. 

“Yeah. Until I’m done here,” he said as she looked into her eyes. He knew she would hate him. “Is that alright? I’ll throw in an extra three quid.” 

Sierra scoffed. She was pissed off. “You think I’m a fucking whore?” She asked. 

“Everyone is a whore Sierra. We just sell different parts of ourselves. You said you wanted to work for me. To do that, you have to sharpen up. The deal is I give him two hours with you. He thinks he’s a ladies man. He thinks he can seduce you. Whenever you want, just kick him in the balls,” he said. 

Sierra scoffed. “You’re an absolute fucking wanker,” she spat. She sighed. “I’m a cause in a contract.” 

Tommy looked at her. “If you want to be apart of my Organization, you have to make sacrifices,” he said as he went to walk off. 

Sierra grabbed his arm and glared. “You have no fucking right to sell me. Especially to that vile creep. I’m guessing my sister doesn’t know about this? Anything and I mean anything happens to me, Lilian will hunt you down and take off your cock. She’ll ram it so far up your arse you won’t be able to sit down for a month.”

****  
It was quiet back at the house Billy Kimber lived in. Sierra looked out the window. She kept her small bag close by in order to reach the gun that she kept. 

“You showed me up back at the races,” billy said as he put on a record. Sierra nodded. She wasn’t interested in what he had to say. “Why don’t you teach me how to dance properly?” He asked. It was clear he wasn’t giving her a choice in the matter. 

“The music is too slow. Put on a Charleston.”

Billy shook his head. “Well, then we’ll be far away. I want to dance like this,” Billy said as he placed his head onto hers. Sierra felt sick and she felt stiff. “Come on. You weren’t so stiff back there.”

Billy smirked and looked at her. “Have you ever been in a house this big? Look at you. You look like a bloody film star,” Billy said as he shoved his face into her neck. 

Sierra pushed him away with ease. “I need a drink,” she said as she picked up her glass and started downing it. 

Billy picked up a glass and dropped it on the floor. “Oh. Look, I dropped something pick it up,” he said. 

Sierra scoffed and shook her head. “Pick it up yourself you fucking wanker.” 

“You’re a fucking barmaid. If I drop a glass on the floor, you pick it up. I want to watch you pick it up,” Billy whined like a little girl. 

Sierra ignored him. Until he marched over and grabbed her waist. He pushed her against the table. “Get the fuck off me!” She yelled. 

“Listen you little slag. I have tried to be nice. If I drop the glass on the floor, you bend over and fucking pick up the glass! Okay?!” He yelled. 

Sierra struggled under him. She was trying to get him off of her. The door burst open makIng him jump a mile. 

Sierra got up and looked at Tommy. A look of hatred on her face. “What are you doing here? I’ve got another hour,” Billy said. 

“Fuck off.”

“Just wait... listen to me. Just listen to me. I was going to let you go through with it. But in the end, my conscience got the better of me. She looks good on the outside,” he said. He hesitated on the words that would come out next. “But she has the clap.”

Sierra choked on air. Tommy hid a smirk. “Yeah... syphilis,” he said as Billy took a couple of steps away. “When you took a shine to her, I thought use her. Somebody told me she has the syph, I thought what the hell?. Call it my better nature. She’s a whore,” he said. 

Sierra grabbed her purse and went to leave. Tommy took hold of her wait. “Wait in the car.”

“Don’t fucking touch me. I can walk on my own,” Sierra spat. 

****  
Sierra was waking along the road. Tommy was driving next to her. “Get in.” 

“Get fucked. He could have raped me Tommy! You’re an absolute jerk,” Sierra spat. 

It was going back and forth for a while. “Sierra, get in the fucking car. I’ll drag you in if I have to.” 

Sierra rolled her eyes. “Fuck you. I’ll walk. Might catch something!” She yelled. 

Tommy had a smirk on his face. She was stubborn. “You’ll walk all the way back to Small Heath?” 

“If I fucking have to.”

Tommy stopped the car. He got out and looked at Sierra. “I’m sorry. Okay? I got there as soon as I could.” 

Sierra turned back to him. She looked at him. “You were going to let that piece of scum rape me. What kind of person does something like that?” She asked. 

Tommy sighed. “I got there in time.” 

“That isn’t the point. What would have happened if you didn’t get there? He would have raped me? This is all your fault! I started to fall for you and your bullshit. Well fuck you Thomas Shelby!” 

“Si. Get in the car. Please.” 

Sierra was crying. “Leave me alone,” she mumbled. She looked at him. “Do you want to know what makes it worse? The fact that this morning I was Lady Sarah of Connemara. Now, I’m a fucking common whore! Who has the fucking clap. And that’s all because the great Tommy Shelby said so.” 

Tommy had enough. He walked over to Sierra and grabbed her. He pulled her into the car. Sierra was struggling against him. “Get the fuck off me.” 

***  
Tommy arrived back in Small Heath. He looked at Sierra. “I’m so sorry. I walked into that room and saw him over you. I felt scared. I didn’t know what to expect. I promise. I won’t let anyone hurt you again.”

Sierra shook her head. “Don’t make promises you won’t be able to keep.” 

Tommy took her hand. “I’m serious. I won’t let anything happen to you again.” 

****

Sierra was in the Garrison working. Lilian was sitting at the bar. The Shelby family walked in. Polly at the head. 

Tommy motioned for the sisters to go into the snug. Polly smiled at the two girls who had taken the hearts of her nephews. 

Tommy leant against the wall. “All right John. There’s only one man,” he said. Sierra was standing next to him and he placed a hand on her waist. 

Arthur offered everyone a glass of whiskey. Sierra downed hers as did Lilian. Tommy however shook his head. “No. There’s only one man guarding the house. What’s troubling?” He asked. 

“Polly, you know what it’s been like since Martha died,” John said. 

Polly took his hand. “God takes the best first,” she said as leant back in her chair. 

John sighed. “The truth is, my kids have been running bloody rings around me. Running barefoot with the dogs until all hours.” 

“Pol. Give him ten bob for some shoes. Is that it John?” Tommy said. Sierra elbowed him into the stomach

“Tommy, it would be better to do this without you,” Polly said. She looked at John. “Now what’s your point?” She asked. 

John nodded. “What the kids need, is a mother. So that’s why I’m getting married,” he announced. 

Sierra wasn’t aware John was even seeing anyone. Polly was shocked. “Does this poor girl know you’re going to marry her? Or are you going to spring it on her all of a sudden?” She asked. 

“I’ve already proposed and she said yes,” John told them.

Tommy rolled his eyes. “I think there’s a shell about to land and go bang,” he said as he lit a cigarette. Sierra took it from him and smoked it herself. 

Sierra could see that Arthur had his hand up Lilian’s dress. She rolled her eyes. Sierra’s attention was soon brought back to John. 

“It’s er, it’s Lizzie Stark,” he said quite awkwardly. He knew everyone was going to laugh. He could tell they were all trying to contain their laughter. 

Sierra heard of Lizzie Stark. She knew she was a prostitute. “John, Lizzie Stark is a strong woman. And I am sure she provides a fine service for her customers,” Polly said. 

John shook his head. “I won’t hear that word. Understand? Do not use that word,” an angry John said. 

“What word is that John?” Tommy asked as he looked at Sierra. 

“You know what word that is.”

“Everybody bloody knows,” Arthur replied as he still had his hand up Lilian’s dress. 

John rolled his eyes. “Everybody can go to hell!” He spat. 

“Whore. That word? Or prostitute? How about that one?” Tommy said. He couldn’t tell Sierra he had gone to Lizzie Stark in the past. 

John stood up and glared. “I want it known. If anyone calls her a whore again, I will push the barrel of my gun down their throats and blow the word back down into their hearts.” 

Sierra rolled her eyes and shook her head. “Men and their fucking cocks never cease to amaze me.” 

Polly nodded. “John, Lizzie Stark never did a days work vertical,”she said. 

“She’s changed. Alright? People change. Like with religion!” John said. 

“Lizzie Stark’s got religion eh?” Said Tommy sarcastically. 

“No, no. She doesn’t have religion. But... she loves me. Now listen, Tommy. I won’t do it without your blessing. But with all the people in the world, I want you to see it as brave.” 

Arthur nodded. “Oh it’s brave alright,” he said as he downed his whiskey. 

Polly tried to hide her laughter. “Brave is going where no man has ever gone before. And with Lizzie Stark, John, that’s really not what you’ll be doing,” she joked. 

Everyone soon burst out laughing. Arthur’s hand had finally emerged. Sierra was laughing into her hand. 

“Listen. Tommy. Welcome her to the family as someone who’s had a hard life alright? Because I need someone. The kids need someone,” John said. 

Before anything, Finn ran into the room. “Tommy! We’ve been done over!” He said. 

“What?!” 

They left the room. Tommy taking Sierra with him. 

****  
The whole place was a mess. Everything was turned over. Desks and chairs thrown around. The cabinets. All of it was ruined. 

Scudboat was beaten up. He had blood on his head. Sierra held a flannel up to the wound. “It’ll be okay.”

“Jesus Christ!” John yelled. He was fuming. He ended up kicking a chair over.

Lilian was stood between Arthur’s legs. “What the bloody hell happened here?” He asked. 

Scudboat looked up as Sierra held the flannel still. “The Lees. All of them. Cousins, nephews. Even their bastards,” he said. 

Polly sighed. “They’ve taken everything they can lay their hands on. Four cash boxes,” she said. 

Tommy walked back into the room. “They left these behind,” he said holding up a pair of wire cutters. 

“Fuck,” Sierra said. She handed the flannel to Scudboat. 

Polly frowned. “Wire cutters? Why would they leave wire cutters?” She asked. 

Arthur stood up slowly. He held Lilian close to him. “Nobody. Move.” 

“I think our friends are playing the game,” Tommy said as he moved close to Sierra. He wanted to protect her. 

Sierra frowned. “What game?” 

“Sierra. Whatever you do, don’t fucking touch anything,” Lilian said. She was worried. Arthur had told her about the wire cutters and what they meant. 

Tommy looked around. “Erasmus Lee was in France.” 

“Shit,” Scudboat said as he stood up. He looked around the room. 

Tommy spoke again. “When we gave up ground to the Germans, we’d leave booby traps. Set up with wires. We’d leave wire cutters as part of the joke,” he said. 

“Somewhere in this room, there’s a hand grenade,” John said. 

Polly paled and looked around. “Holy Jesus,” she said. 

“Attached to a wire,” Arthur said. He was slowly walking around while holding Lilian’s hand. “Don’t move any chairs or open any doors. Go easy John boy.” 

“No boys. No it’s not in here. If it was in here, it would have blown by now. It was my name on that Erasmus sent. He’s set up a trap alright. But he’s set it up just for me,” Tommy said. 

Sierra looked around. She paled when she couldn’t see Finn. She quickly ran out the house and went to find him. 

She found him sitting in Tommy’s car. He has his hands on the wheel. “Finn, listen to me honey. You need to stay exactly where you are,” she said. 

“Look Sierra. I’m having fun,” Finn said. He was laughing. He was unaware of the danger that he was in. 

Sierra felt someone stand behind her. She looked to see Tommy. “Finn! Finn. Stay exactly where you are,” he said. He and Sierra moved closer to the car. 

“I was pretending to be you,” Finn said to his older brother. 

Tommy didn’t listen. He was more concerned with the safety of Finn and Sierra. “Which door did you open to come in?” He asked. 

“I didn’t. I climbed in.”

Tommy nodded. He looked at Finn. “I want you to climb out the exact same way you climbed in. Okay? Tommy ordered. 

Finn thought it was a game. He opened the door of the car. “No! No! Finn,” Tommy said. 

Finn climbed out the car. Tommy grabbed the grenade before throwing it out in the open. “Clear!” He yelled. 

Sierra grabbed Finn and pulled him into her arms. Tommy’s arms enclosed around the two of them. He shielded them from the blast. 

Tommy let go of the two of them. He looked at Finn. “That’s why you should never pretend to be me,” he said. 

Finn nodded. He ran back to the house. 

****  
Sierra was standing outside the Garrison. She smiled when Tommy walked towards her. “Are you okay?” He asked. 

“I’m fine. It’s just dawned on me, we never had that chat,” Sierra said. 

Tommy nodded. “Soon.” 

Sierra watched as he walked off. Lilian looked at Sierra. “What’s going on there?” She asked. 

Sierra was about to speak when she saw Grace listening in. She shook her head. “Not here.” 

Sierra realises that there was a reason Grace was in Small Heath. But what was the reason?


	6. Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Becoming One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! Tommy and Sierra finally have sex.   
> Let me know if you’d like more smutty scenes!

Sierra was sitting in the Garrison. Grace was there with her. Arthur had now taken over the pub. Tommy had told Sierra it was a way to keep his mind on something other than the anger he was feeling. 

The two barmaids had decided to clean out the back room. As they began to move boxes, Sierra noticed that a couple of them had been damaged by water and rats. She rolled her eyes. 

Grace picked them up and took them out to Arthur. She threw one on the table of the office that Arthur was working in. 

Sierra opened a box and took out a packet of mouldy cigarettes. She grimaced at the smell of them. “Why the fuck did you do that for?” Arthur asked Grace. 

“These have a strange smell Arthur,” Grace said as she handed a packet of cigarettes to him. “They smell like rotting water. The rats have gotten at some of them. She looked at Sierra who stood in the doorway and then back at Arthur. “They’re stolen are they not?”

Sierra rolled her eyes. She could tell that Grace was fishing for information. “If I were you, then I’d not ask questions. Especially if you won’t like the answers,” she said. 

“Don’t ask,” Arthur said as he picked up the packet. 

“They smell because you keep them on a boat,” Grace said. 

Sierra could tell that Arthur was getting pissed off with Grace’s constant asking of questions. Arthur sighed. “Why do you care? Now can the lovely Sierra help me check my adding up?” 

Sierra walked over and checked over. She helped him where he needed help. “Bet you didn’t think you’d have to do all this Maths?”

“No I fucking didn’t,” Arthur grumbled. He looked at Sierra. “I need a good fuck.” 

Grace didn’t like the thought of being left out the loop. “You know, you can make a new start with this place. Do it all properly. These cigarettes are not fit to sell,” she said. 

Arthur took a sniff of the cigarettes. “Smells like Gallipoli.”

Grace nodded. “You should find a new place to store them.” 

“Has to be far away from the coppers,” Arthur said as though it were obvious. 

Sierra grinned as she sat on the desk. “But not the rats huh?”

Arthur rolled his eyes. “All the wharfs have rats Sierra. Didn’t loverboy tell you that?” 

Grace looked at them. “What’s wrong with the dry warehouse?” 

“Tommy’s orders.”

“What orders?” Grace asked. She needed as much information as possible for Campbell. 

Arthur sighed and looked at the two girls. “Always keep contraband near petrol boat mooring,” he said. 

“Don’t boats get searched?” Grace asked. 

“We moor them at junctions. So there’s more than one way out. No locks within a mile so we can move the stuff fast,” said Arthur. 

Grace nodded. “Your brother doesn’t obey the law but he has rules. Precise man your brother.” 

Arthur ignored her. “Is my adding up right?” He asked Sierra. 

Sierra grinned and nodded. “It is now,” she said. She saw Grace walking out. She turned back to the man who had become like her brother. “Be careful what you say around her would you? You can’t trust her. Especially about business.” 

Arthur frowned. “She’s just a bloody barmaid. Ain’t much harm she could do,” he told her. 

Sierra sighed. “I really don’t know Arthur. It seems like there’s more to her than what meets the eye,” she said. She smiled “I don’t want any of you to get hurt.” 

Arthur watched as Sierra left the office. “Get it fucking together Tommy.” 

****  
Later on that night, Sierra was just locking up the pub when she felt someone stand behind her. She turned to see Tommy. “You scared the fucking shit out of me.” 

“Arthur tells me that the other barmaid has been asking questions. Questions about how we run the business. How we get our booze and where we keep it,” Tommy said. 

Sierra nodded. “I don’t trust her. She’s always interfering in how the pub is being run or your illegitimate ways.” 

Tommy nodded and smiled. “Let’s you and me go for a walk,” he told her. He motioned for Sierra to follow him. 

Sierra frowned. “Where are we going?” She asked. 

“Come on.” 

Sierra frowned as she followed Tommy to the church. She rolled her eyes. “I’m not very religious. Why are we here?” 

“You’re a good catholic girl aren’t you?” Tommy asked. 

“As I just told you, no. I only go here when it’s required of me,” Sierra said as she sat down. 

Tommy nodded. “Well you know people come here to confess. After you,” he said as he let Sierra sit down first. He sat down next to her. “Well. Here we are Sierra.” 

Sierra looked around and frowned. “I’ll ask again. Why am I here?” She asked. 

Tommy sighed. “I’ll confess. I need someone. Kimber has an advisor by the name of Roberts. He talks well and keeps the accounts. He runs the legal side of the business.”

Sierra nodded and smiled. “So you need a Roberts?” She asked. 

“Arthur and John have ideas.”

Sierra sighed. “I’m not an accountant. Nor am I a lawyer.” 

Tommy nodded. “No. But you have something that I need.” 

Sierra smirked and nodded. “Oh? And what would that be?” She asked as she turned to face him. 

“Class. What did you think I meant?” He asked. He saw the smirk on her face. “I need someone who looks good at the big meetings. Epsom, Ascot.” 

“Is this a job interview Mr Shelby?” 

Tommy shrugged. “Arthur says you’re good with numbers.” 

Sierra shrugged. “That’s relevant. He’s quite poor with his Maths skills. You really don’t give up do you?” She asked. 

Tommy smiled. “You keep the books in order.” 

Sierra nodded and grinned. Her blue eyes lighting up. “They’re chaotic.” 

“Sie. Tell me. What are your thoughts about the other barmaid?” Tommy asked. 

Sierra shrugged. “I don’t trust her. Be careful what you say around her. She was listening to your conversations at the pub the other day. She keeps questioning Arthur about stuff that doesn’t concern her.” 

Tommy nodded. “I’ll keep an eye on her. I promise. She pulls a pint like she’s thinking about it. She’s been telling me fucking lies ever since she came here.” 

“Right. If this is about that whore of a barmaid, why am I here?” 

“Grace washes up in a place she doesn’t and never will belong for whatever fucking reason and my good fortune. You know the most of what I do is illegal. Your sister even helps out.” 

Sierra smiled. “Yeah. I’m not blind. I can tell when something is illegal and when it’s not,” she told him. 

“And yet you’d still be willing to work for me?” He asked. 

Sierra smiled. “I don’t give a fuck about what you do Tommy. Just as long as my sister doesn’t get hurt. Or anyone else... are you offering me the job?” She asked. Tommy rolled his eyes as though it were obvious. “Then I’ll accept.”

Tommy smirked. “Theres more reasons about my choice to employ you. A very important detail,” he said. He put his hand on her cheek and pulled her close. 

Their lips soon met in a passionate kiss. Tommy held her cheek as he pulled away. “Tut tut Mr Shelby. You disappoint me.” 

“Do you resign?” 

Sierra shrugged. “My appetite for the work has only increased,” she told him as she grabbed hold of his jacket and pulled him close. 

She was the one to instigate the kiss this time. Tommy pulled away. “I’ll show you around tomorrow.” 

****  
Sierra was cleaning the pub while talking to Lilian. She smiled as Tommy walked over. Tommy and Sierra held a look. “Get me another glass,” he said as he poured a drink into the glasses Sierra had given him. He looked at her as Grace walked over. “Can you make a toast?” 

Grace interrupted. “I’m Irish. I can make a million toasts. May you be in heaven a full half an hour before the devil knows you’re dead,” she said. 

Sierra rolled her eyes. “Deep,” she said as she looked at Tommy. “What are we celebrating?”  
She asked. 

“Contract of employment,” Tommy said as he handed a piece of paper over to Sierra. 

Sierra glanced over it. “Book keeper of the Shelby Brothers Limited.” 

Tommy rolled his eyes. “I don’t like that word. Limited.” 

“To be respectable, you have to be limited,” Grace said as she interfered in the conversation. 

Lilian smirked. “She’s right you know.” 

Tommy said nothing as he lit his cigarette. “That’s what worries me.” 

“I had the phone put in. It’s in the back,” Grace said. 

Sierra rolled her eyes. She was beginning to hate how Grace was always getting involved in stuff that wasn’t anything to do with her. 

Tommy saw the look on Sierra’s face. “Well, if we knew someone else who had a phone, we could call them.” 

Lily looked at Tommy. “Since we’re celebrating, Arthur and I had this delivered from Rackhams department store,” she said as she put the bottle on the bar. 

Tommy picked it up and looked at it. He nodded. “Are you not gonna open it?” Grace asked. 

Tommy shook his head. “No. Save it for a special occasion,” he said. He turned to look at Sierra. “Right! Your first official job for the company. I want you to get this to my sister,” he said as he handed her another piece of paper. 

Grace had gone into the back room. Sierra looked at Tommy. “Ada huh? Why can’t you give it to her?” She asked. She frowned. “Have you not seen her?”

Tommy shook his head. “No one sees her. She’s in hiding from me. I’m told she goes to a bath house. Montague street. Women only days. She goes in disguise. So I’d need someone inside.”

Sierra nodded and smiled. “What am I delivering?” She asked. 

“It’s an invitation. To a family occasion. While you’re at it, you’re invited too. Seems only right to have you there as well as this one.”

Sierra grinned. “Ah so I’m delivering bait for a trap?” 

Tommy rolled his eyes. “Check the contract. There’s nothing in there about asking questions. Just give her the invitation.” 

“You know, you’d think you’d be a little nicer to me. Considering I’m now your book keeper. But Ada is my friend. I’m not a fucking slave either. Ask me nicely and I’ll consider it.” 

Tommy sighed. “Please. Put the bottle away. Until I say so. Please.” 

Sierra laughed. “The illustrious Mr Shelby has manners.” 

****  
Sierra walked into the snug where Tommy was. She sighed. “I delivered the invitation. She knows that you sent me to stalk her. I told her about the truce. I did my best,” she said. 

“I know. I appreciate it. And I appreciate you.” 

Sierra smiled and walked towards him. “So. This family occasion, is it formal?” She asked. 

“You’ll see.” 

****  
Sierra, Lilian and Polly all walked over to stand near Tommy. Ada turned up half way through. Sierra smiled. 

“We’re here to join in matrimony this man and this woman,” Johnny Dogs said. He went on with his speech. 

Tommy looked at Ada. “You look well,” he said as Ada smiled as they continued to listen to the wedding ceremony. 

Sierra saw how John looked over at his family with a grin on his face. She smiled slightly. “You got my invitation?” She heard Tommy ask. 

Ada nodded. “You said there was a truce.” 

“Family day. Your husband couldn’t make it?” Tommy asked as he pulled Sierra close. It was an action that didn’t go missed by everyone else. 

“He’s not talking to me. When he does he calls me a Shelby. Even though I’m a Thorne now,” Ada said. 

Tommy nodded. “Thorne in my side. That’s for sure,” he said. 

Ada looked at Sierra who had a grin on her face. “My god. You admire him don’t you Tommy?” Ada asked. 

Everyone clapped as John and Esmè said ‘I do’ and kissed. 

****  
Sierra stood by the caravans and watched as John and Esmè danced. Tommy walked over to her. “Come with me.”

“Where?” She asked. She had a smile on her face. “You’re not taking me to another church are you?” 

Tommy rolled his eyes. “Come on.”

Tommy led her to the caravans further away from everyone. He looked at her. “You are beautiful. Has anyone ever told you?” He asked. 

Sierra smiled. “Not really. But thank you. Is that it?” She asked as she went to walk off. She felt Tommy take hold of her waist and pull her close. 

Sierra found herself pressed against a caravan. Tommy and Sierra’s lips soon met. Their kiss was heated and passionate. 

Tommy wrapped an arm around her leg and lifted her up. Sierra could feel Tommy getting turned on. She knew if they didn’t stop now, then they wouldn’t be able to. “We shouldn’t do this.”

“Stop fighting me.” 

Sierra gave in. She felt Tommy move her dress up her thigh. She heard him unzip his trousers Sierra felt his hardened member pressed against her. She groaned. “Just do it,” she said. 

Tommy pushed into her making her moan out loud. She could feel her body adjusting to the strange sensation. She bit down on her lip to stop herself moaning. The last thing she wanted was for anyone to see her fucking Thomas Shelby. 

Tommy began to push in and out of her. The sexual tension that had been building up for weeks finally coming to an end. 

It wasn’t romantic. It wasn’t passionate. It was quick and that’s what Sierra had been craving. She felt herself release her load and Tommy soon after. 

Tommy gently placed her on the floor. He looked at her. “We need to talk about this,” he said. 

Sierra nodded. “Yeah. I know.”

****  
Lilian looked up as Sierra walked over. Polly smiled. “Hiya love.” 

“Hey Pol. How’s it all going?” Sierra asked as she sat down. She saw the look on Lilian’s face. “What?” 

Lilian shook her head. “Nothing. But next time you decide to fuck in a field, make sure Finn doesn’t see you.” 

****  
“You should tell Ada to slow down,” Polly said as she walked over to Tommy and Sierra who were talking about what had happened between them. 

“You think she’ll listen to me?”

“I tried stopping her. But she’s been drinking. She’s been stuck in that basement for weeks. What do you expect? She’s going off like a fire cracker.” 

Sierra looked over at Ada and frowned. “I think you should do something Tommy. She’s pregnant and due to give birth soon,” she said. 

“Come on. Enough now Ada,” Arthur said as he and Lilian walked over to them. 

“Come and look Esmè. Come and look at the family you’ve joined. Come look at the man who runs it! Chooses his brothers wives for them. Hunts his sister down like a rat and tries to kill his brother-in-law.” 

“Ada. Calm down.” 

“Now he won’t even let me dance. Not even at a fucking wedding.” 

John, who had walked over with Esmè, sighed. “Sit her down,” John said. 

Ada started to brand heavily. Sierra and Lilian helped her along with Polly. “Calm down Ada! Holy shit! Water.” 

“Bloody hell Ada. Do you pick your times,” Arthur said as he was held up by Lilian. 

****  
Sierra stood in the living room of the Shelby house as Ada pushed. She didn’t pity the other woman going through it. “Come on Ada. Push.” 

“It fucking hurts too much!” Ada yelled. 

“One more push and it’ll be over.” 

Ada screamed and took hold of Sierra’s hand. She pushed the baby out. Sierra smiled. “It’s a boy.” 

“Hello beautiful baby boy,” Ada said as she took her son from Polly. 

****  
Sierra walked into the Garrison. She couldn’t believe what had happened. Just as she walked inside, Polly came in. 

“It’s a boy!” Polly said as she lunged at Tommy. 

“Pol? Pol! Woah Woah!” John yelled as he had to stop Polly from attacking Tommy. 

Sierra was standing there. Shocked. “It’s a fucking boy. But true police came and took his father away!” Polly spat. She saw the look on Tommy’s face. “Don’t you dare look at me like that! Oh liar!” She said as she spat on the floor and walked out. 

Sierra looked at Tommy and sighed. “Did you do it?” She asked. 

“No. I was being honest. There’s a truce.” 

Sierra nodded and smiled. “Come and stay with me tonight. I don’t think it’s wise you’re around Polly.” 

Tommy looked into Sierra’s blue eyes and nodded. He took her hand and the two of them left the pub. 

Tommy knew he was falling for Sierra Chambers. But with all that was going on, could he keep her safe?


	7. Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sierra kills.

Sierra stood working in the back room. She sighed as she looked up. “We’re not open yet,” she called. 

She saw Tommy walking in and sighed. “Has Polly talked to you yet?” She asked. 

Tommy shook his head. “No. She still doesn’t believe it wasn’t me,” he told her. 

Sierra smiled slightly and nodded. “All you can do is give her time Tommy. It will all be okay,” she said as she sat on the desk. 

Tommy moved to stand between her legs. He sighed. Sierra smiled. “Was there any chance anyone was around when you told Polly to tell Freddie?” Sierra asked. 

“Arthur, John and I think the other barmaid was lurking around,” Tommy said. He saw the look on Sierra’s face. “You think it was her?” 

Sierra rolled her eyes. “It had to have been. She’s always asking fucking questions about you. Your family. I’m telling you. Her and that inspector are up to something. They know each other. I’m betting our next fuck on it.” 

Tommy walked over to the calendar and drew a black star. “What does that mean? Black star?” Sierra asked. 

“The black star day. Is the day we take out Billy Kimber and his fucking men. No one else knows about it,” Tommy said. 

Sierra nodded. “Okay. Why did you tell me and not your family?” 

“At the moment, everyone in my family hates me. Why would I tell them?” He asked. 

Sierra sighed and nodded. “Okay. How will you do it?” She asked as she sat back on the desk. 

Tommy had a smirk on his face. “Us and the Lees will take them down at the Worcester races,” he said as he looked into Sierra’s blue eyes. 

Sierra pulled him to stand between her legs. “Promise me you’ll be careful and that you’ll come back to me. You owe me a fuck,” she said. 

Before anything, the door opened and Grace walked in. Sierra jumped a mile. “Why are you always lurking?” She asked. 

Grace smiled. “I want to know if you needed help,” she said. She finally had the information she needed for Campbell. 

Sierra nodded slowly. “Sure. You can finish these books. I have to do something else,” she said. 

****  
Sierra was sitting in the pub. Arthur walked in and looked at them. “Sierra, I’m taking five pounds from petty cash.” 

“Grace is dealing with cash at the moment. Ask her,” Sierra said. She could tell there was something going on with Arthur.

Grace looked up at Arthur. “We don’t have five pounds in petty cash.” 

“Then I’ll take what we’ve got.” 

“Count it and leave a receipt,” Grace instructed. She looked at Arthur. “Arthur, there are things in these books, I don’t understand.”

Sierra frowned and looked over at the two of them. She could tell Grace was about to start prying. 

“Likewise.” 

Grace looked over at him. “Every week, we pay one pound ten shillings by postal order to a Daniel Owen in London,” she said. 

“Danny Whizz bang. He hangs around the pubs in Camden Town wharf for us. Keeps his ears open for business. He’s a good man,” Arthur said.

Grace looked up. “I thought Danny Whizz Bang was dead?” 

“Well you thought wrong didn’t ya.” 

“But I’ve seen his grave. He was shot.”

Sierra rolled her eyes. She knew Grace was trying to get information from Arthur. And she knew what about. 

Arthur nodded. “That was just a show to satisfy the wops. Tommy just shot some sheep brains at him,” he said. 

“Who’s buried in the grave then?” Grace asked as she made a mental note that the guns could have been there. 

Arthur had enough of the questions. He walked over. “Now, look, Grace. If you know what’s good for ya, you don’t ask questions about things that don’t concern you. Fucking understood?” He asked. At Grace’s nod, he turned to Sierra. “Same goes for you.”

“Believe me, I know how to keep my mouth shut. Wouldn’t have asked anyway,” Sierra said. 

***  
Sierra was in the office at the Shelby company when Tommy walked in. Sierra looked up and noticed no one was there. 

“Tommy wha-?” 

Sierra couldn’t finish as Tommy kissed her in a heated kiss. He walked her backwards until she hit the desk. 

Tommy lifted her up and sat her on it. He got between her legs. “This is in case I don’t come back,” he said as he made quick work of her under garments. 

Sierra couldn’t speak as Tommy kissed her neck as he pleasures her. He got down onto his knees and kissed her vagina. Sierra swore out loud. 

Tommy stood up and unfastened his belt and unzipped his trousers. He took out his hardened member and placed it at her entrance. Tommy pushed into her making her moan out loud. 

Tommy began moving in and out of her at a fast pace. Both knew it could have been the last time. 

All too soon, due to the pace of their fuck, they both climaxed. Tommy pulled out and kissed her. 

****  
Later on that evening, Sierra had offered to close up. She jumped a mile when the door started banging. 

Sierra walked over and opened it. “What the fuck is going on?” She asked as she went to lock the door. 

“No. Leave it open,” Tommy said as he looked at Sierra. He saw the look on her face. 

Sierra handed him a glass of whiskey. Tommy shook his head. “No.” 

Sierra sighed. “Are you expecting trouble?”  
She asked. 

Tommy nodded as he took out his gun. “Yeah.” 

“At midnight? Do gangsters not sleep?” 

“Midnight is as good as any.”

Sierra rolled her eyes. “Tell me what the fuck is going on Tommy,” she said. 

Tommy knew he couldn’t lie to her. He had fallen for her and he couldn’t lie to her. “When the St.Andrew’s bell strikes midnight, two IRA men are going to come through that door. When they have what they want, they plan to kill me. It’s your job to stop that from happening.”

Sierra groaned and looked at him. “You could have at least given me a warning. I mean come on.”

“I just got the message myself. They want to meet here. Alone.”

Sierra nodded. “And barmaids and lovers don’t count?” She asked. 

“No. They don’t count. Now, you’re going to be in the back room. I’m going to be sitting there. When I make a toast, you’re going to come out with that thing raised. You don’t shoot. You just point. I’ll do the rest.” 

Sierra nodded. “Will you kill them?” 

“No. The police want them alive.”

Sierra frowned. She looked at him. “The police know?” 

“Just hold it up. Just point. Right?” Tommy asked. He was stood behind her. 

Sierra nodded. She turned to him and kissed him. “Please. Be careful. I can’t lose you,” she said. 

“Alright. Go. Go.” 

Sierra walked into the back room. She closed the door behind her and felt panic overcome her. She didn’t want to lose Tommy. She couldn’t lose Tommy. 

Sierra heard the door open and a few moments later, she heard the sound of drinks being poured and passed across the table. 

“Lost your thirst eh?” Tommy asked. 

“Just show us where,” an Irish accent said. Sierra recognised it from before. 

“Give me the cash.”

Sierra couldn’t believe it. These men wanted to kill her Tommy and she wasn’t going to let that happen. 

As soon as Tommy told them the location for what they wanted, they were going to kill him. Which Sierra knew meant they wouldn’t need to give him the money. 

“You’re gonna need a shovel,” Tommy said with a smirk on his face. 

“You thick fuckin’ tinker. Did you really think we’d let you live?” One of the Irish men said. 

“Make your peace Mr Shelby.”

Tommy nodded. “Will make my peace my own way.” 

Sierra heard him pick the glass up. She knew what she had to do. She stood by the door. 

“To lovers you never see coming.”

Sierra threw open the door and walked out. She fired two shots into the chests of one of the men. 

Tommy started to fight with the other man. Both of them had each other in a headlock. Sierra got hit in the face and fell to the floor. 

Tommy continued fighting with him. He was beating him. Tommy eventually killed him. He stood up and looked over at Sierra. 

He pulled her up from the floor and into his arms. “Why did you shoot? Sierra, why did you shoot?” He asked. He wiped away the tears from her eyes. 

“I-I don’t know. I really don’t. I didn’t think I had it in me like that. I just killed someone,” Sierra sobbed. 

Tommy held her close. “Now you’ve seen me.” 

“And you’ve seen me.” 

Tommy held her in his arms. She held onto him as though she would lose him. The door opened and the policemen walked in. 

Tommy let Sierra go, even though it pained him. “You were supposed to come in on the sixth chime. You were supposed to come in on the sixth fucking charm!” He yelled. He looked at the dead bodies. “They refused to surrender. They fought well. They were brave men.” 

“Well he looks like he was killed by a wild fucking animal. Still, this never happened. They were never here. Who cares?” The policemen said. 

“Get the bodies out of here.” 

The policemen smirked. “Ah, right. They making the lady uncomfortable?” He asked. He smirked. “I’ll leave you two lovebirds to it shall I?” He said as he and the other officers took the bodies. 

****  
Sierra was sitting on her bed. She was in shock. She had killed someone. The door opened and Lilian walked in. “What’s happened?” She asked. 

“I-I killed someone. They were going to kill Tommy so I killed them,” she mumbled. 

Lilian was shocked. She didn’t think Sierra had it in her to kill someone. She held her close. “It’s going to be okay. I promise.”

****  
Sierra was sitting in the betting shop. She still couldn’t get it out her head that she had killed someone. 

Tommy walked in about to make an announcement. Sierra went to sit at the back when Tommy took her hand. He stood in front of the crowd. “You belong with me. Right at the front of the room.” 

Tommy got everyone’s attention. He had an arm wrapped around Sierra’s waist. “Right. I’ve got you all here today because this is the day that we replace Billy Kimber,” said Tommy quite calmly. 

Polly was the first to notice how close he and Sierra were. But she didn’t say anything. She was happy for her nephew. 

Tommy continued. “This is the day we become respectable. The day we join the official national association of race course book makers. But first we do the dirty work. We all knew this day was coming. I just haven’t told anyone the date,” he said. 

Tommy looked around the room and smiled. “We are going to the Worcester races. The race track opens at one. We’ll get there at two. Now, Kimber thinks we’re going to be there to help him fight the Lee brothers. But thanks to the effort of our John and his lovely new wife Esmè, the Lees are now our kin. I interrupted those efforts this morning and I can assure you all, John is making great sacrifices for the cause of peace,” he said. 

John smirked over at Tommy. “And what were you and our favourite barmaid doing this morning eh?” 

“Shut your fucking trap,” Sierra mumbled. 

Tommy rolled his eyes. “So it will be us and the Lees against Kimber’s boys. We take them out and leave the bookies. I expect a swift victory which will send a signal all the way to London that we believe in legitimate businesses run peacefully.”

“And what about Kimber himself?” John asked. 

“I’ll deal with Kimber. Any other questions?” 

Polly nodded. “Yes. Does any object if I bring a newcomer to the meeting?” She asked as she opened the door to the living room and Ada walked in. “I’d like to introduce the newest member of the Shelby clan.” 

Sierra smiled over at Ada. She felt Tommy’s arm wrap around her waist. “Welcome home Ada.” 

“We named him Karl. After Karl Marx.”

“Karl bloody Marx,” Arthur said as he walked over to his sister. He gently took the baby from her. “Let me get a look at him.” 

John looked over at Lilian. “Here we go. He’ll be wanting you to have them soon.”

“He’s alright. He’s a Shelby. Here look, he looks just like me.” 

“It’s his arse that looks like you Arthur,” John said. 

Ada walked over to Tommy and Sierra. “Well Ada. Am I forgiven?” Tommy asked. 

“If what Aunt Poll says is true you are.”

“It’s true.” 

****  
Sierra was in the Garrison. She couldn’t stop thinking about Tommy. She hoped he was okay. Tommy quickly ran in. “I thought you were in Worcester?” She asked. 

“We’ve been betrayed. Someone tipped off Kimber what we were doing. He’s on his way here.”

Sierra looked at him. “It was Grace. It had to be.”

Tommy nodded. “Promise me that you’ll stay here. Promise me Sierra.” 

“I promise.” 

****  
Sierra heard the door to the pub opening. She left the back room to see Grace. “You’ve for some fucking nerve,” she said. 

“I don’t want any trouble.” 

Sierra shook her head. “You fucked with the wrong people. You’re gonna pay for what you’ve done.”

Grace rolled her eyes. “I won’t let some common whore threaten me. I am an agent of the crown.” 

“I don’t give a fuck what you are. You hurt the people I care about.” 

All of a sudden, Grace went for Sierra. Sierra knew how to defend herself. Grace pinched Sierra in the face. 

Sierra threw Grace off of her and made an attempt to grab the gun. She looked up as Grace tried to attack her again. 

Sierra pointed the gun at Grace. “The Peaky Blinders tried to be nice. They tried to accept you. But you kept on betraying them with that cop. You’re nothing but a poisonous bitch.” 

The door to the pub opened and Lilian ran in. She saw her sister stood there with a gun pointed at Grace. She saw how her sister was bloody and bruised. 

“What the fuck happened?” 

Grace suddenly turned on Lilian. Lilian wasn’t expecting it so she was thrown on the floor. Sierra hated seeing anyone hurt her sister. 

Lilian fought back until Sierra finally got the courage. She pulled the trigger on the gun and Grace fell to the floor. 

****  
Tommy walked into the pub. He saw Sierra sitting on the floor. Beaten and bruised and anger overcame him. “What happened?” 

“I-I couldn’t let her get away with what she had done. She fucking told the Irish copper everything. It was her.” 

Tommy looked over at the body as Arthur walked in. “Me fucking pub! Fucking hell!” 

“We need to sort this.” 

Arthur nodded. He began to do what he needed to do to get rid of Grace’s body. Tommy looked at Sierra. “It will all be okay. I promise.”

But could Tommy keep his promise to Sierra? Or would everything go wrong before it had started?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t kill me!   
> I know a lot of you all love Grace, I do too. But for the purpose of this fanfic, I had to kill her off!


	8. Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beginning of a change.

Sierra stood in the graveyard. Dressed in black. She was there for Ada. Her husband, Freddie had died. Pestilence had taken him in his sleep. Sierra felt bad knowing Ada had to raise a child on her own. 

Things with Tommy and Sierra had been going well. They were officially together and he had taken huge delight in making sure everyone in Small Heath knew that they weren’t to mess with her. As far as anyone was concerned, she was a Peaky Blinder. Only she didn’t go around slashing people’s eyes out with razor blades. 

Sierra stood holding Tommy’s hand as they stood over the grave. Sierra knew that having gone through so much to make peace with Tommy and that he died due to a disease made Sierra upset. They had only talked a few times. Sierra had the impression that he was a fighter. 

She never imagined Freddie would die. He was a kind man. And a loving father. Sierra felt Tommy kiss the top of her head. She was brought back to the current moment. 

Sierra felt so bad for Ada. She knew it was hard for Karl not having a father. Sierra’s hand subconsciously went to her stomach attracting a glance from Polly. 

“I promised my friend, Freddie Thorne, that I would say a few words over his grave if he would pass before me. I made this promise before he became my brother-in-law when we were in France. Fighting for the king.” 

“Amen.”

“And in the end, it wasn’t the war that took Freddie. Pestilence took him. But Freddie passed on his soul and his spirit to a new generation. Before he was cruelly taken,” Tommy said. 

Sierra saw Lilian and Arthur and how close they were. There was something definitely going on there. 

The funeral was soon interrupted by John and Esmè’s newborn child. Sierra walked over to Lilian. She smiled. “This was dreary,” Lilian said. 

Sierra nodded. “Did Arthur ever tell you what they did with Grace’s body? Cause it’s driving me insane not knowing,” she said. 

Lilian shook her head. “No. They said it would be better if we don’t know.” 

“Right.”

Sierra was pulled from her thoughts when Tommy walked over. “We have to go. Something has happened,” he told her. 

“What?” Sierra asked as she was taken over to Tommy’s car. She saw the look on his face. “Talk to me.”

“Someone blew up the Garrisons,” Tommy said as he saw the look on Sierra’s face. She looked broken. 

“W-When you say blew up? As in boom? With a bomb?” She asked. 

Polly nodded. She had come to realise that out of the two sister’s, Sierra was the one who wasn’t as tough as she made out to be. “Yeah love. A bomb.”

***  
The car pulled up outside the pub. Sierra looked around. “What the actual fuck?” She mumbled. 

Tommy helped her out the car and walked towards the blown up pub. The windows were all burnt. The whole place was burnt. Sierra felt herself tearing up. She walked over to Tommy. “You don’t think this has anything to do with Grace do you?” She asked. 

“No.” 

Sierra nodded. She stood by Arthur and Lilian. “Now where am I going to work?” She mumbled. 

Arthur looked at her. “You can work at the company. Tommy would want his girl by his side.”

Sierra smiled slightly and nodded. She would miss working in the pub. “This sucks,” she mumbled. 

****  
The next morning, Sierra made her way over to Polly’s house. She walked inside and sighed. Arthur had promised her that her job would be back at the Garrison’s before she knew it. 

Sierra noticed how all the men were looking at her. She didn’t feel too comfortable but knowing that Tommy made sure that everyone knew she was off bounds made her feel slightly better. She knew how protective of her that Tommy was. Especially since the whole killing Grace thing. 

Sierra walked into Polly’s living room. “I miss working in the fucking pub,” she mumbled. 

“It’ll be alright love. You’ll be working back there soon enough,” Polly said as she looked at the young girl. “Don’t suppose you can help John out with his adding up? He’s rubbish at the maths skill.” 

Sierra smiled and nodded. She walked over to John. “Pol said you need help with the adding up?” She asked. 

John nodded and smiled as Sierra took over the book. “Tommy is a lucky man. Having you.”

“I’m the lucky one.”

“Yeah. Tommy wouldn’t know what to do without you,” John said as he smiled cheekily at her. 

****  
Sierra was sitting in Tommy’s office. She was recovering from her and Tommy having sex before he left. 

The door opened and Lilian walked in. “Sie? Tommy called a meeting. He wants you there,” she told her. 

Sierra nodded and smiled. “Okay. I’m coming,” she said as she stood up and left the room. 

Lilian smirked when she saw her sister walking funny. “I take it Tommy fucked you good before he left?” She asked. 

Sierra nodded. “Mind your own,” she said as she hugged her sister. 

Polly smiled at the young girl and looked at her. “Are you okay love?” Polly asked. 

“I’m fine Pol. Tired.” 

Sierra went to sit on the stairs and sighed. Her whole body was aching and she didn’t know why. 

John looked around and spoke; “where the bloody hell is Tommy?” He asked. 

“He’s on his way,” Polly said as she sat down. She had a feeling John was about to say something that Tommy wouldn’t agree with.

Arthur stood up and looked around. “Right then. While we’re all waiting patiently like the good boys and girls that we are,” he said as he started hanging out whiskey. “Whiskey. Left over from the explosion. Good stuff as well.” 

Sierra shook her head at being offered a drink. She didn’t feel very well and Polly noticed it. “Sie. Are you okay?” She asked. 

“Yeah I’m fine.”

John looked around. “Right then. Before Tommy gets here. There’s a few things we need to get straight between us,” he said standing in front of the table. 

Polly, who was leaning against the wall, looked at him. “You think?” She asked. 

“Yeah I do. I want to know when did we all take a vote in this expansion down south?” John asked. 

Polly rolled her eyes. “You have anything to say, you wait for Thomas,” Polly said asserting her authority. 

“Polly’s fucking right,” Arthur said in agreement with Polly. 

“I see all the books. Legal and off track stuff you don’t see. In the past year, Shelby company limited has been making a hundred and fifty pounds a day. Right. A fucking day. Sometimes more. So what I want to know is why are we changing things? Polly, look what’s happened already. We haven’t even set foot in London yet. They’ve already blown up our fucking pub!” John said. 

Arthur looked at his younger brother. “Who said it was the Cockneys?” He asked. 

“Who else?” Esmè said looking up and speaking for the first time causing Sierra to look at her. 

Polly turned to look at Esmè. “You know who did it? Do you?” She asked. 

“No. She doesn’t know who did it,” John said as he defended his wife. 

Tommy walked into the room. He looked at Esmè. “You have something you want to say Esmè?” He asked. 

“I’m told only family are allowed to speak,” Esmè said 

“Everyone’s allowed to speak. On your feet Esmè. Let’s hear what you have to say,” Tommy said. He was looking at Sierra and saw how unwell she looked. He was worried. 

“I speak for our household,” John said.

Sierra looked up and sighed. “I’m sure Esmè can speak for herself John,” she said. She rested her head in her hands. She had a headache now. 

Tommy looked at his younger brother. “John. This company is a modern enterprise. And believes in equal rights for women. On your feet Esmè.” 

Esmè put her book to the side and stood up. She faced everyone. “I’m not a blood member of this family. But perhaps, indeed because I’m not a bloody member, I can see things in a different light, so I’ll get to my point.”

Sierra scoffed. “Would be fucking nice,” she muttered to herself. She was feeling sick and felt like she was about to be sick. 

“As my husband said. Shelby company limited is not very successful. But London. I have kin in Shepard’s Bush and Portabello. It’s more like wars between armies down there. And the coppers fight side by side with them. And they are foreigners of every description and the use of bombs is the least of it. I have a child blessed with the Shelby family good looks. I want John to see him grow up. I want us to someday live somewhere with fresh air and trees. Keep chickens or something. But London is just smoke and trouble Thomas,” Esmè said. 

“Thomas?” Polly said as she looked at her nephew. 

“That’s all I have to say,” Esmè said as she sat down. 

“That was a lot of words,” Arthur said. He stood up and looked around. “A lot of words. Wash them down with a good drink,” he said handed Tommy a glass of whiskey. 

“Thank you Esmè,” Tommy said downing the whiskey. He put the glass on the table. “Firstly, the bang in the pub had nothing to do with London. Understood? The bang is something I’m dealing with on my own. Secondly, we have nothing to fear from the business expansion as long as we stick together. After the first few weeks nine-tenths of what we do in London will be legal. The other ten is in good hands. Isn’t that right Arthur?” 

“That’s right.”

“Now. Some of your avenue have expressed your reservations. Fair enough. Any of you who want no part in the future of this company, walk out the door, Tommy said. He noticed no one moved. “Right now. Go raise your chickens. Those of you with ambition, the expansion of the progress begins tomorrow.”

****  
Sierra was sitting on the desk in Tommy’s office. He was stood between her legs and his arms on her waist. Blue eyes looked into blue eyes. “Promise me that you’ll be careful. Promise me Tommy. I don’t want to lose you.”

Tommy cupped her face into his hands and kissed her gently. “I’ll be fine. I always am. I have you. You don’t need to worry about me.” 

Sierra shrugged. “Doesn’t mean I’m gonna stop worrying. Weather you like it or not,” she said. 

Tommy looked into her eyes. “Are you okay? You don’t look very well.” 

“I’m fine. Just haven’t been feeling right the last couple of days,” Sierra said. 

Tommy nodded. “Everything is going to be okay. I promise you. I just need you to trust me,” he told her. 

“I do trust you. You know I do.” 

“Good,” Tommy said bringing his lips down to Sierra’s. 

The kiss soon turned deeper. Sierra pulled away which only gave Tommy access to kissing her neck. 

Sierra groaned. “Not here. Someone could see,” she mumbled. 

“There’s no one here,” he whispered against her skin. He wanted her before he went to London. He was going to make it more difficult for Sierra to resist him. 

Sierra took his face into her hands and kissed him passionately. “I love you Tommy Shelby.”

“I love you too.”

Their lips soon met again in a passionate kiss. Tommy pulled her close and his hands began to roam under her dress. Sierra bit her lip. 

Tommy’s hands found their way to her underwear and he pulled them down and pulled her closer to him. Sierra could feel his member pressed against her. 

She wrapped her legs around his waist and drew him in. She heard the sound of a zip being unfastened. She moaned out loud when she felt him push his hard member into her. 

Sierra threw her head back and felt her breathing become more erratic. She felt Tommy push deeper into her. “Holy fuck,” she moaned. She could feel her walls getting tighter and knew she was close to releasing her load. 

“Tommy,” she mumbled. 

“Look at me,” Tommy said as he deepened his thrusts. 

Sierra looked into his eyes. Blue on blue. Tommy traced his fingers across her mouth. Sierra gently bit down on them. She looked into his eyes. Her heart racing at the thought of yet another risky love making session. 

Tommy felt himself get closer. He looked at her. “Let go.” 

Sierra felt herself release her load. Tommy did too. She felt him pull out. Their heads touched. She looked at him. “Be careful.”

“Oh fuck. Sorry.” 

Tommy and Sierra pulled apart to see Arthur standing there. Lilian behind him. “Wow. I didn’t want to see my sister’s ass today.”

Arthur and Lilian quickly walked out after telling the couple that they needed to speak to them. 

Tommy looked at Sierra and started placing kisses on her mouth. She looked at him and smiled. “Please come back in one piece.” 

“I will.”

“Be careful.”

“Always.”

****  
Lilian looked up as Sierra walked into the kitchen. Tommy behind her. “You’re lucky I didn’t take Arthur’s hat and take my eyes out with what I saw.”

Sierra rolled her eyes. “What’s wrong?” She asked as she took a seat. Her stomach was hurting her again. 

Lilian smiled. “I’m pregnant.” 

Sierra choked on the water she had been given by Tommy. She looked at him. “You make sure Arthur comes back from London in one piece. Or I will personally cut your cock off and shove it down your throat,” she warned. 

“We will all be coming back. I promised you.” 

Sierra nodded and sighed. She hugged her sister and then Arthur. “You’re going to be an amazing father.” 

“Thank you Sie.”

Sierra stood up and walked outside. She took a deep breath and sighed. She knew she was struggling since killing Grace. But Tommy had promised her that everything would be okay. 

But little did she know, someone was returning to her life. And they wanted to hurt her in the worst way possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There wasn’t much drama. But the next one will definitely have way more.   
> Also, would anyone want tommy&sierra babies?


	9. Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabini.

Sierra was sitting in the office at the betting shop. She was missing Tommy and hoped he would come back soon. She didn’t think she could cope without him for too much longer. 

Sierra looked up as Polly walked in. Polly smiled. “Missing Thomas?” She asked as she looked at the young girl. 

“A little. I didn’t think it would be this hard to be away from him,” but it’s fine,” Sierra said. 

“He will be back soon enough.” 

“Here’s hoping.”

****  
Sierra heard that Tommy, Arthur and John were back. She was still sitting in his office. She was falling asleep when she heard the door open. 

“Comfortable in here?” 

Sierra opened her eyes to see Tommy. She stood up and threw her arms around his neck. “I fucking missed you,” she said as she kissed him. She looked at him. “It’s quiet in here. I like it.” 

Tommy nodded and held her. While in London, she was all he thought of. It felt weird to him knowing that he had someone waiting for him at home. He wanted her in his life forever. “If you like it in here, you could always become my secretary,” he said. 

Sierra scoffed. “You just want to fuck me over a desk,” she said. She looked at him. “Let’s talk serious for a moment.” 

Tommy frowned. “About?” 

Sierra sighed. “John spoke to me. He told me what you did. How you made your mark in London. I can’t believe you threw away Arthur’s fucking medication away. He needs that.” 

Tommy looked at her. “All I threw away was opium and bromide,” he said as he moved closer to Sierra. He poured himself a drink. 

Sierra rolled her eyes. “That how it works down in fucking London? Every fucking boss needs a mad dog at his side? Someone who can’t be predicted? Mad in the head? Thomas fucking Shelby uses his own fucking brother!” She yelled. 

“Stop fucking fighting me!” Tommy yelled back. 

Sierra rolled her eyes and glared. “Someone has to! Especially now!” She said as she handed him a note they received. “This came an hour ago. No name on it. But it’s from Camden Town. Pol and Lilian were going to burn it. But I stopped them. Well done Tommy. You picked a side. Now you’re at war with fucking Sabini,” she spat as she grabbed her coat. 

“Sierra. Wait.”

Sierra turned to him. “No. I’m so disappointed in you. Using Arthur like that. You told me. Promised me that this wouldn’t end badly. Now look. You’re in a war with the Italians.”

Tommy walked over to her and took her hand. He pulled her into his arms. “It wasn’t supposed to be like this Sie. They’re the ones who started it. Would you believe that?” He asked. 

Sierra sighed and looked at him. “I know. We’re both tired. Let’s go back to mine and sleep,” she said. 

Tommy nodded. He took her out to his car and just as they were about to get in, Tommy was pulled down at gunpoint. “Get the fuck off him!” Sierra yelled. 

She was thrown onto the floor landing on her stomach. She felt the pain shoot through. “You bastard!” 

“Let her go!” Tommy yelled. He didn’t want Sierra in any pain. 

Sierra was dragged over to the men. She had cut her head. She saw Tommy being beaten up. “Get the fuck off him!” She yelled. 

“Shut it girly!”

“Fucking hold him!” Someone yelled. 

Sierra was fighting against them. “Stay the fuck still. Or you’ll get worse!” 

“Fuck you!”

Tommy was held up. His head was hung low. Someone pulled him up by his hair. “Tommy Shelby. I missed you in my club. I was at the races.” 

“Sabini.” 

“Don’t say my name. Jesus. Franco. Take my name out his mouth,” ordered Sabini. 

Sierra couldn’t do anything as man stepped forward with a knife. She couldn’t watch as the knife was placed into his mouth slicing his gums. She tried to block out the noise that Tommy was making. She was crying. 

“While you’re in there, dig for gold. Pay for the petrol,” Sabini said. He turned to look at Sierra. “Keep the pretty girl quiet,” he said. 

“Get the fuck off me!” 

The knife was taken out of Tommy’s mouth along with his gold tooth. Someone else hit him causing Sierra to grimace. She didn’t want to lose him. 

“See how much I fucking know about you? I even know what’s in your fucking mouth. Look at me. Look at me. Look at me!” Sabini said as he pulled Tommy’s hair so he was looking at him. “You take up with the Jews. You think that’s what London is all about. You can just come down and pick a side. You fucking clown.” 

Sierra was sobbing quietly. She looked over. “Now, you’re life is over. Your whore is mine. My face is the last thing that you’ll ever see on earth. Your mistake. You remember that when you go to hell.” 

A gun was raised causing Sierra to scream. When there was an explosion startling all the men. They all ducked as a police whistle sounded. 

The one holding Sierra dropped her to the floor and ran off. Sierra crawled over to Tommy. “Tommy. Tommy look at me. Please. Don’t you dare fucking leave me.” 

All of a sudden, the sound of a cane filled the area. Sierra looked up and paled when she saw Campbell walking towards them. She didn’t care that he was the one who sent Grace to Small Heath. She just wanted Tommy to be okay. 

“Help him!” Sierra yelled. The cut on her head was bleeding but she didn’t care. “Please.”

Campbell smirked. “You’re the reason Grace is missing I’m sure. But I suppose we should see if the wee bastard is alive.”

Sierra rolled her eyes. “Just fucking help him. Please. He’ll die otherwise and I can’t lose him,” she sobbed. 

“If I help him, you tell me where Grace is. Deal?” Campbell said. 

“Fucking help him! Please!” 

“I suppose you’re in luck Miss Chambers.” 

***  
Sierra was sitting by Tommy’s bedside after he was removed from emergency care. The door opened and Lilian walked in. “How is he?” She asked. 

Sierra frowned. She could tell her sister was on something. “He’s fine. I personally think he’s being a lazy bastard and lapping up the attention.”

Lilian smiled. “Typical Tommy Shelby. Polly told me something interesting earlier. Apparently you’re to have a little girl and you call her Ava.” 

Sierra frowned. “I’m not pregnant.” 

“No. I know. But you know what Polly is like. She can sense these things,” Lilian said. She sat down next to her. “Are you okay?” 

“I could ask you that question. You’re off on your head on that. Aren’t you?” Sierra asked. 

Lilian sighed. “Don’t judge me.”

“Lil. That’s no good for you.”

“I know Sie. I’m just... I lost a baby. I’m struggling with it. I just wish I could have done something.”

Sierra looked at her sister and pulled her into a hug. “It’s all going to be okay. You’ll be the mother I know you’re suppose to be.” 

Lilian smiled and nodded. “I love you Sie.” 

“I love you too.”

***  
It was early the next morning when Tommy opened his eyes. He saw Sierra sitting on the chair next to his bed. “Sie?” 

Sierra groaned and opened her eyes. “Go away.” 

“Sierra.” 

“What?” Sierra asked as she opened her eyes. She saw Tommy sitting up. “You’re awake!” She said as she threw her arms around him. She heard him groan in pain. “Fuck. I’m sorry.” 

“Are you okay?” Tommy asked as he looked into her blue eyes. 

Sierra nodded and smiled. “I’m fine Tommy. I’m more worried about you,” she said as she took his hand. “I thought they were going to kill you.” 

“They were. But listen to me. I’m okay. You’re okay. We’re okay,” he told her. 

Sierra smiled and nodded. “Everyone has been worried about you. Before you ask, yes I’ve been here the whole time. I love you and I don’t want to leave your side. Okay?” 

Tommy nodded. But their moment was soon interrupted when a nurse walked in. “Ready for a visitor Mr Shelby?” 

“No.” 

“I’m here on the kings orders Mr Shelby. I’m afraid I must insist,” Campbell said. 

Sierra scoffed. “The fuck do you want?” She asked. 

Campbell ignored her. “Ah you paid extra for daylight? The racketeering business must be blooming,” he said. He chuckled and looked at Tommy. “Are you not going to thank me for saving your life?”

Sierra looked at him. “You fucking saved him because you want something from him.” 

“Sie. Pass me my cigarettes,” Tommy said as he sat up wincing in pain. 

Sierra handed him the cigarettes and glared at Campbell who had sat down on the other chair. 

Campbell looked at Tommy. “Three nights ago, at the cooperative stables in Montague Street, there was a murder. A man named Duggan,” he said as he stood up. “The Oxfordshire Constabulary found his body in a shallow grave.”

“I neee to piss. Nurse!” 

Campbell put his cane on Tommy’s chest causing Sierra to jump out of her chair. “What the hell are you doing?” She asked. 

“I know it was you who carried out that murder of Mr Duggan. I know your whore here had something to do with Miss Burgess.” 

Campbell took his cane off Tommy’s chest. He looked at the two of them. “You’re both on my list. I’ve been observing every move you make. That’s why I was on hand to save your sorry life. This one here begged me to save you.” 

Tommy smirked. “I imagine being shot by a woman hurts the same as being shot by a man. Just a bit more shameful. You know Mr Campbell when I got shot, they gave me a medal. Yeah. No medal for you I bet.”

“Mr Shelby. Our reunion is part of a very carefully worked out plan. Which has been in place for some time now.”

Tommy smirked. “Every time you lean on that stick, I bet you see her face,” mocked Tommy. 

“As a result as of the information in my possession. I can charge you with murder at any time and provide two impeccable crown witnesses who’s testimony will lead you directly to the gallows. I can have your pretty girl over here thrown in the whore house for the disappearance of a crown agent. You are both on my hook. And from this moment on, you both belong to me,” Campbell said as he held Tommy’s throat. 

Campbell soon walked out. Sierra looked at him. “Are you okay? He’s wanker.”

“I need to get out of here,” Tommy said as he pulled the sheets off his body. 

Sierra frowned. “No I don’t think so. You need to recover. Sit the fuck down.”

“Sie. I can’t stay here.” 

Sierra rolled her eyes and looked at him. “Where are you going?” 

“Charlie’s Yard. Then a boat to London.” 

“You’re an idiot Tommy Shelby. But I love you.”

***  
Sierra followed Tommy to Charlie’s Yard. She glared at him. “I can’t believe you talked me into this. I’m an idiot for agreeing,” she mumbled. 

Tommy fiddled around with the chain on the gate. He looked at Sierra. “You would have had to sleep at some point.” 

“Not the point Thomas. You’re unwell. You nearly fucking died,” Sierra said as the gate swung open. 

“Who goes there?” Charlie called out. 

“Sierra! Tommy!” Curly said. 

Sierra was trying to hold him as they walked towards Charlie and Curly. “Curly. Get the oil you put on their legs when they go lame. The yellow stuff go on.”

“Are you fucking mad Tommy?” Charlie asked as he looked at his nephew. “Why are you letting him do this?” 

Sierra rolled her eyes. “Like I had a fucking choice Charlie. He’s a stubborn git,” she said. 

“They said you’d be in for another three weeks.”

“I need to get on a boat to London.” 

“You discharged yourself?” Charlie asked. He was shocked at his nephew’s idiocy. 

“I’m a sitting duck in there Charlie. Sabini could send a man at anytime. I need to get some things done.” 

Charlie rolled his eyes. “And what about Sierra? Have you ever thought about how all of this is affecting her? You say you love her. But putting yourself at risk like this where you could potentially die isn’t thinking of her is?” 

Sierra looked at Tommy. “You’re burning up. I’m taking you back to the fucking hospital.” 

Curly soon came back with a bottle of oil in his hands. Charlie scoffed. “Tommy, that stuff is running in horses.” 

“Ha! I am a horse.” 

Sierra rolled her eyes. “I won’t be riding you anytime soon,” she mumbled. 

“If you were a horse, they’d shoot you with this many broken bones,” Charlie said. 

“Get the black powder Curly,” instructed Tommy. “Go. The black powder. “ 

Sierra blinked a couple of times. “Un-fucking-believable. You paid for a hospital and you’re using fucking witchcraft?” 

“I need to sleep in the open air. And feel the boat underneath me.” 

“Charlie scoffed. “Oh Tommy. You’re just like your mother,” he said. 

“Do you have a boat here?” Tommy asked as he leant on Sierra. 

“Only the January. She’s heavy. London will take four days,” Charlie said. 

Tommy nodded. “That’ll do. Can you spare Curly? He’ll be my doctor,” he said. 

“Then God help you.” 

Tommy smirked. “You have tobacco Curly?”  
He asked. 

“And tea. And whiskey. We’ll have you running around like a colt,” an excited Curly said. 

Charlie rolled his eyes. “Get them aboard. I’ll fill her up,” ordered Charlie. 

“If I sleep all the way it’s Camden Town I’m heading for,” Tommy said as Sierra helped him on the boat. 

“What business do you have there?” Charlie asked as he looked at his nephew and Sierra. He knew she didn’t know anything as Tommy wanted to keep her out of what he was involved in. 

“Tell Polly she’s in charge while I’m away. If I don’t come back, tell her she’s in charge for good.” 

“Don’t talk like that Thomas. You’ll come back and so will your lovely Sierra,” Charlie said. 

Tommy frowned. “She isn’t coming. Too dangerous for her.” 

Sierra rolled her eyes. “Oh? And it’s totally fine for you to be tottering around London is it? I’m sorry, who was it who was close to fucking death no less then a couple of days ago?” She asked. 

Tommy noticed the boat was moving. “It’s too fucking late now. You do this my way. What I tell you. You do.”

Sierra scoffed. “I don’t take my orders from you. I really don’t.” 

Tommy glared. “Why can’t you do as I say?” He asked. 

Sierra shrugged. “Always been a rebel Mr Shelby. And I love you. Plus I’m a better nurse than Curly. I can make you feel so much better than he can.” 

“God help me if you and Curly are nursing me back to health.” 

“Fuck you Shelby,” Sierra said as she kissed him gently. “Get some sleep.” 

Tommy soon dozed off. Just hoping and praying that he could keep Sierra safe while they were in London.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued!


	10. Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re pregnant. A little girl.”

Sierra was getting bored on the boat now. She was beginning to wish she had stayed in Small Heath. But she knew Tommy needed to be looked after. 

The trip had been spent by Sierra and Curly nursing him back to health. He was slowly recovering which made Sierra happy to know that everything was going to be okay with him. 

Sierra took a step outside and saw Curly. She smiled. “Morning Curly. How are you?” She asked as wrapped her arms around herself to keep herself warm. 

“Hello Sierra. Do you want some food?” Curly asked as he looked at Sierra. 

Sierra smiled and shook her head. “No thank you Curly. I’m not feeling the best today. But I’m sure Tommy will have something,” she told him. 

“Making plans behind my back? I’ve blinded people for less,” Tommy said as he stepped outside. 

Sierra rolled her eyes. She felt Tommy wrap an arm around her to keep her warm. “Where are we?” He asked. 

“Heathrow. One more day and we’ll be there,” Curly said. He looked at the couple and smiled. “I’ll put something in the pan. Can you steer?” 

Tommy nodded. “Give it a go.” 

Curly smiled and looked at Tommy and nodded. “You’re almost there Tommy.” 

Sierra looked at him and smiled when Curly had gone inside. “You look almost brand new,” she said. “I still think this was a bad idea,” she said. 

“You would.”

Sierra rolled her eyes but smiled. “Someone has to be. Especially with your wild ways,” she told him. 

Tommy looked at her. He said nothing but kissed her. She kissed back. “You’ve not asked why we’re going to London?” 

Sierra sighed and looked at him. “The way I see it, if you want me to know, you’ll tell me. If I’m being honest, I’m glad to be away from Small Heath.” 

Tommy looked at her and kissed her. “I need you Sierra.”

Sierra smiled and nodded. “I need you too.” 

***  
The next morning, Sierra woke in Tommy’s arms. She saw him looking down at her. “Why are you watching me sleep?” She asked. 

“Because you’re beautiful. And I know you’re safe,” Tommy said. He didn’t want nothing to happen to Sierra. He knew he wouldn’t cope. 

Sierra smiled slightly. She hadn’t been feeling right lately. But she didn’t want to tell Tommy. She didn’t want him worrying about it. 

Tommy ran his hand up Sierra’s thigh and smiled. He ran his hand over her centre. Sierra moaned. “D-Don’t. Curly will hear,” she mumbled. 

“Your point?” 

“You’re not fucking me. On a boat where we can be heard,” she told him as she climbed over him to get out of bed. 

***  
All too soon, they arrived in Camden Town. Sierra sighed and looked around. It didn’t look too different from Small Heath. Sierra was apprehensive. “There’s something sketchy going on here.”

“Sie. There’s sketchy all over this place. But no more than Small Heath,” Tommy said as he held her close. He knew what Camden Town was like. 

“Do not think about leaving me.”

“I won’t. Sabini’s men are all over this place. There’s no way I am leaving you anywhere,” Tommy told her. He sighed. “They will do whatever they can to hurt me and that includes going after you.”

Sierra nodded. She felt herself become more panicking and she couldn’t let onto Tommy. She knew he would demand Curly take her home and she didn’t want to leave him. 

***  
Tommy and Sierra arrived at Alfie Solomon’s bakery. “Put them down Ollie. Put them down. They’re only little,” Alfie said. 

“Who are you calling little?” Sierra asked. She felt Tommy pull her back. “What?” 

“You on your own?” Alfie asked ignoring Sierra. 

Tommy nodded. “Apart from the short female at my side, yes. We’re alone.” 

Alfie turned and walked off. “Well you’re brave ain’t ya. You wanna take a look at my bakery? We bake over 10,000 loads a week. Can you believe it? We bake the white bread. We bake the brown bread. Bake all sorts,” he said. He turned to face them. “Would you like to try some?”

Sierra frowned. “Is it going to kill me?” She asked as she looked him. 

Tommy rolled his eyes. But looked at Alfie. “Yeah.”

“Yeah?” 

Tommy nodded. Some drinks were poured and they were picked up. Sierra took a sip and soon spat it out. “That’s fucking disgusting,” she said. 

“Not bad,” Tommy said as he put the glass down. 

Sierra frowned. Did she and Tommy drink the same drink? Alfie looked baffled. “Not bad? Not bad? Fucking awful that stuff. It’s for the workers. Now the white stuff that’s for the bosses. Little lady was right.”

“I am not fucking little!” Sierra said. 

***  
Sierra was sat in the office with Tommy and Alfie. “Well I’ve heard very bad bad bad things about you Birmingham people,” Alfie said. He looked at the two of them. “You’re gypsies right? So what do you live in? A fucking tent or a caravan?” 

Tommy looked at him. “I came here to discuss business with Mr Solomons.” 

Alfie clapped his hands and smirked. “Well rum is for fun and fucking isn’t it? Whiskey.” 

“Let’s talk first. Eh?” 

Sierra walked over and sat on Tommy’s knee. She looked at him. “Be careful with what you do,” she said. 

Alfie put the bottle away and smirked. “They say you had your life saved by a policeman. And the little woman.” 

Sierra scoffed and mumbled under her breath. “Fucking bastard.” 

“I have policemen on my payroll.” 

“Well I don’t like policemen cause policemen can’t be trusted.” Alfie said. 

Tommy nodded. “Mr Sabini. He uses policemen all the time which is why he’s winning the war down in London. And you’re losing it.”

“It ain’t over till it’s over mate. You were in the war,” Alfie said while messing around with the drawer on his desk. “I once carried out my own stigmata on an Italian. I pushed his face up against the trench and pushed a six inch nail up his fucking nose and hammered it home with a duck board. It was fucking biblical mate. So don’t fucking come in here. Sit in my chair and tell me I’m losing my war to a fucking wop.” 

“That war was a long time ago. You need to be realistic,” Tommy said. 

“Realistic yeah? Realistic.” 

Tommy nodded. “Well if you weren’t losing the war, you wouldn’t have sent me the telegram.” 

“Really? You forget your fucking telegram. The telegram was just saying hello. You want to sell me something. If it’s that pretty blonde who looks like she wants to fuck the living daylights out of you, keep it. What?”

Sierra rolled her eyes. Tommy looked at him. “We join forces.”

“Fuck off. No. Categorical. Fucking ridiculous,” Alfie said as he sat back. 

Tommy nodded and sat forward. He looked at Alfie. “Mr Solomons. Your distillery provides one tenth of your income. Protection is another ten percent. And the rest you make from the race tracks,” he said. He had enough of Alfie messing with his drawer. “I know you keep a gun in the drawer. I know you keep it next to the whiskey. I know you offer a deal of death.” 

There was a moment of silence. Sierra was on edge. Especially knowing that Tommy could end up with a bullet hole inside of him and she didn’t want that. 

Tommy decided to break the silence. “I know what I’m saying makes you angry. But Mr Sabini is running all your bookies off his courses. He’s closing down premises that take your rum. And people don’t trust your protection anymore.” 

Alfie looked up and pointed at Tommy. “You’re the bloke who shot Billy Kimber right? You did. You fucking shot him. That’s it. You fucking betrayed him mate. So I think it’s entirely appropriate to do what I’m thinking in my head to you right now.” 

“I can offer you a hundred good men. All with weapons. And police.” 

“Intelligence is a very valuable thing isn’t it my friend. It comes far too fucking late,” Alfie said as he pulled the gun out. 

Sierra was getting annoyed. “Oh fucking stop it.” 

“Let’s say I shot you already alright? In the fucking face. And the bullet goes bone, mush, bone, cabinet. Which is a fucking shame cause that cabinets fucked now and I’ve gotta get shot of it. So what I’ll do is this,”. He said pointing the gun at Tommy. “It’s fucking simple mate”

Sierra saw Tommy’s nose bleeding. She stood up and walked over to Alfie and took the towel. “He’s bleeding,” she said with a smile at him. 

Alfie put the gun down. “I cut that cabinet in half don’t I? I do. I literally do. I just cut the cabinet. I take one half of the cabinet and put it in a barrel. I put the other half of the cabinet in all it’s pieces in another barrel. I send one barrel off to Mandalay. The other barrel off to somewhere like, I dunno. Timbuktu. You ever been?” He asked. 

“No.” 

“No? Would you like to go?” Alfie asked. 

“No.”

Alfie smirked. “I always thought you’d have great big gold ring in your nose. I’m sorry. Go on.” 

***  
A few days later, they were back in Small Heath. Sierra walked into Tommy’s office and closed the door. 

Tommy looked up. “What?” 

Instead of speaking, Sierra walked over to Tommy and straddled him. She began to grind against him causing him to let out a moan. 

Tommy stood with her in his arms and sat her on the desk. He lifted her dress to waist and began to take off her underwear. Sierra started to unfasten his trousers and pull them down. 

She felt Tommy position his erect member against her entrance and pushed into her. Sierra moaned out loud and pulled him close. 

Tommy began to move in and out of her. Sierra couldn’t stop the moans. She knew there were people in the office but she didn’t care. She wanted him. 

All too soon, Sierra released her load. Tommy followed. He pulled out of her and left his member resting on her thigh. “What brought this on?” He asked. 

Sierra, who was breathless, looked at him. “I fucking wanted you. You haven’t fucked me since before you were attacked. A girl needs her cock.” 

Tommy smirked and kissed her. He put himself away. He kissed her again. “Pol wants to see you.” 

“Why? What did I do?” She asked as she got off the desk. She groaned. “Tommy. Why does she want to see me? She isn’t going to use her hat pin on me is she?”

Tommy smirked. “Go and see Pol.”

***  
Sierra walked into Polly’s house and looked at her. “Thomas sent you? Good.” 

“What’s going on?” Sierra asked as she saw Lilian walking in. “Why are you here?”

Polly said nothing. She walked over to Sierra and grabbed her breasts giving them a squeeze. “Pol!” 

“You’re pregnant. A little girl. You’ll call her Ava-Lilian,” Polly said. 

Sierra frowned. “I’m not pregnant. I can’t be.” 

Lilian scoffed. “Sie. You and Tommy are fucking every chance you get.” 

Sierra shook her head. “You’re wrong. I’m not pregnant. I’m really not,” she said. 

***  
Tommy had been called over to Polly’s house. He walked in and saw Sierra crying. He frowned thinking she had been hurt. 

Immediately he was at her side. “What happened?” He asked. He was concerned. “Sie?” 

“Ask Polly.” 

Tommy looked at Polly who was smiling. “You’re going to be a father Thomas. A little girl,” she told him. 

Tommy was shocked. He had no words. “It’s not fucking safe for her to have a baby. We’re at war with fucking Sabini!”’

Polly rolled her eyes. “Think about it Thomas. She is under protection of the Peaky fucking Blinders. No one on earth is going to touch her,” she told him. 

Tommy shook his head. “It’s not safe. If she had any sense, she’ll get rid.” 

Polly slapped him round the face. “That is your little girl. She will not get rid of it. If you ever suggest something like that again, I will feed your cock to the fucking horses. Are we clear?” She asked. 

Tommy said nothing. Instead he walked out. It had just gotten dangerous for Sierra and he didn’t think he could protect her. 

Sierra looked at Polly. “Now what do I do?” 

“Leave it to me.”

***  
Sierra was sitting in Arthur’s office. She wanted to be away from Tommy. She placed a hand on her stomach. 

Arthur walked in. “Sierra.” 

“Sorry Arthur. I’ll go,” Sierra said as she went to walk off. 

Arthur stopped her. “Lilian told me. Tommy is a fucking idiot.” 

Sierra shrugged and looked at him. “Maybe he’s right. It’s not safe for a baby. Not while all of this with Sabini is going on. I don’t think I can do it. Be a mum,” she told him. 

Arthur smiled. He knew Tommy was after him for the kid he killed. He looked at her. “Lil told me you were always looking after her. Feeding her. You’ll be a good mother. I know you will.” 

“Thanks Arthur.”

***  
Sierra was sitting in bed at Polly’s house when Tommy walked in. She looked at him. “Did you find Arthur?” She asked. 

“Yeah. We need to talk.” 

“We have nothing to say Thomas. You want rid of this baby. It’s pretty clear what you want to say.” 

Tommy sighed. “Do you realise how fucking dangerous this just became for you? You’re pregnant. A fucking girl. Do you know what they’ll do.” 

Sierra rolled her eyes. “Do you really think I would let anyone hurt her? Tommy, I fucking killed two people for hurting you. I’d do the same for her.” 

Tommy sat on the bed and looked into her eyes. He kissed her. “Marry me.” 

“Are you on the fucking coke?” Sierra asked. She didn’t think she and Tommy would have ever been that serious. She looked at him. 

“I’m not. But your sister is. Sie. I’m being serious. Fucking marry me. No baby of mine is being born a bastard.” 

Sierra found herself nodding. She looked at him. “I am not fucking getting rid.”

“I know. Arthur and Polly threatened to rip my cock off. I’m rather attached to it,”‘Tommy said as he pulled the blanket down. 

Tommy began to play with her. Sierra moaned as Tommy kissed her lips. “Sierra Chambers soon to be Shelby. Will you let me fuck you?”

Sierra grinned and nodded. 

***  
The next morning, Lilian looked up and smiled as she walked into the house. “A little bird told me that you and Thomas Shelby are engaged.”

Sierra said nothing. She just smiled and nodded. “He told me something. You’re still on the coke. Lilian. I know you’re hurting. But that isn’t right. Think about your body. You’re going to Fuck it up and it’s not fair.” 

Lilian sighed. “I lost my baby Sie. My fucking ex-husband is the reason Arthur and I won’t meet our baby.” 

***  
Tommy looked up as Campbell walked into the office at the company. He smirked. “I heard through the grapevine that Miss Chambers is pregnant with your bastard. Poor child.” 

“Get the Fuck out.” 

Campbell smirked. “Be a shame for her to be sent to the gallows to be hung for the disappearance of Grace Burgess. Your little bastard growing up without a mother. It will be of no consequence to me. Should you fail to help with what I need doing.” 

“You fucking go near Sierra and I will put you in a shallow grave. That’s a promise.” 

***  
Sierra sat in Polly’s house when Tommy walked in. Polly was out. Tommy walked over to her and pulled her into his arms. 

Their lips soon met in a passionate kiss. Tommy lifted her onto the table and stood between her legs. 

Within minutes, Tommy’s trousers were around his ankles. Sierra’s dress was hoisted up her waist. 

They were fucking. It was quick. But it’s how they liked it. While they had romance and passion, the two of them preferred hard and rough. 

Sierra could feel that she was close. She moaned. “T-Tommy. Stop.” 

“Can’t.... stop.”

Sierra felt herself release her load. She collapsed back onto the table. She was breathless. “Engagement fuck?” She asked. 

“No. Because I can.” 

“Well. Not on my fucking table.”

Tommy and Sierra saw Polly standing there. She didn’t look impressed. “Clean the fucking sperm off.” 

Sierra walked out and sighed. “Hello Sierra...”


	11. Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Sierra.

Tommy walked into the Garrison and saw Sierra standing behind the bar. He walked over to her. “What the fuck are you doing?” He asked. 

“It’s called working Thomas. What do to you want me to do?” 

Tommy glared at her. “You’re fucking pregnant. Why are you working?” 

Sierra rolled her eyes. “Well I’m bored. I’m not going to sit home and knit pretty little items. Like it or lump it,” she said. 

“You need to stop it. That’s my child in there.” 

“Oh stop it Thomas. I’m certainly capable of pulling a few drinks. Besides Polly said it’s fine for me to be here. I think she knows what she’s talking about,” Sierra said as she smiled at a customer. 

“Well I’m not fucking Polly.”

Sierra scoffed. “I’d be a little concerned if you were. Look, I get bored okay?” She asked. 

****  
Tommy was standing out smoking. Campbell walked towards him. “How is the lovely Miss Chambers doing today?” He asked. 

“Fuck off.” 

Campbell smirked. “Tut tut Mr Shelby. Such language. Have you considered my offer? It would ensure that Miss Chambers is safe.” 

“Oh I know she will be safe. If anything happens to her, I’ll come for you. Not even the police will be able to stop me should anything happen to me. Oh. You have a spy working for you.” 

****  
Sierra walked back to Polly’s house. She felt someone behind her. She was grabbed from behind and threw to the floor. “Get the fuck off me!” She yelled. 

“Shut it!”

Sierra felt blood coming from her head. She was losing consciousness. All she could make out was someone entering her.

****  
Tommy was pacing the living room. Polly sighed. “I’m sure she got side tracked. She’ll be here soon.”

Tommy turned to his aunt and the one woman aside from Sierra who’s opinion mattered. “Something has happened. She would have been back before me Pol. Where the fuck is she?” 

Before Polly could say anything, John came in. He looked pale. He saw his aunt and Tommy and knew that what he told Tommy next would send him over the edge. “Tommy, you need to come. It’s Sierra.” 

That was it. Tommy ran from the house and followed John. Arthur was standing there with Lilian. “What the fuck happened?” He asked. 

Lilian looked up at Tommy and Polly arrived. Polly took over where Lilian was and walked over to Tommy. It was obvious she had been crying. “What happened?” Tommy asked again. 

Lilian wiped away some of the tears. She looked into Tommy’s eyes. “S-She was attacked. A-And raped,” she mumbled. 

Anger overcame Tommy. He knew exactly who was behind it. And he was going to kill them. 

Tommy made his way over to Sierra. She had a bleeding cut and her dress was ripped. Tommy’s blood was boiling. Someone had put their hands on his Sierra. 

****   
Tommy stormed into the police station. He pushed them out the way and stormed into Campbell’s office. 

Campbell looked up with a smirk. “To what do I owe this visit?” He asked. He knew why Tommy was there. 

Tommy took off his hat. He walked over to Campbell. “You touched her. You touched her when I fucking warned you what would fucking happen!” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Campbell said. He wanted to wind up Tommy. He needed an excuse to go after him. 

“You or one of your scumbags raped Sierra and attacked her. When I find out who, I’ll cut your fucking eyes out. No man on earth will stop me,” Tommy said. 

****  
Polly sat with Sierra. A doctor had just left after confirming that the baby was still okay. Polly took her hand. “Do you know who it was?” She asked. 

Sierra shook her head. “N-No. He sounded Irish though. I’ve never seen his face before. W-Where’s Tommy?” 

“I don’t know love.” 

Sierra nodded. She wiped away some tears. “He blames me. He told me not to work in the pub and I didn’t listen. It’s my fault,” she sobbed. 

Polly walked over and held the young girl close. She sighed. “This is not your fault Sierra. It’s the fault of the scumbag who did this to you. Tommy won’t let them get away with it.” 

****   
Tommy walked in. He saw Sierra sitting on the sofa. Her head wound had been stitched. He looked at her. “Are you okay?” He asked. 

“I’m fine.” 

Polly walked in and smiled. “The baby is okay. Sierra is okay. That’s all that matters,” she said as she handed Sierra a cup of tea.

Polly could see that Tommy wanted to be alone with Sierra. She made herself scarce. Tommy sat down next to her and sighed. “Campbell had something to do with this.”

Cause of Grace? What I did to her?” Sierra asked. She was getting scared. “Thomas. Tell me.”

“No. He wants my help with something. This was a warning for what could happen if I didn’t agree.” 

Sierra realised that Campbell didn’t care if she was pregnant. He wanted to get to Tommy and hurting her was the best way how. 

***  
Tommy and Sierra were lying in bed together. Tommy has his arm rested on Sierra stomach. He had become used to the fact that he was going to be a father. His child would be so protected. 

Sierra looked at him. “I-I think I’m going to stop working at the pub. For now anyway. I don’t feel safe there,” she said. 

“I did tell you.”

Sierra rolled her eyes. “Yeah. Okay Thomas. Don’t rub it in.” 

Tommy looked into her ocean blue eyes. He smiled. “When John told me that you were hurt, I thought I’d lost you. That scared me more than any war ever could. I’ve fallen in love with you Sierra and nothing could ever stop that,” he said. 

Sierra smiled and kissed him. “I love you too. Me and the little one I’m carrying,” she said. She looked at him. “I want to honour Polly somehow. Name the baby after her.” 

“She would love that. She loves you. You and your sister.”

****  
The next morning, Sierra and Tommy made their way into the betting office. Sierra could tell that her sister was off her head on coke. 

Sierra hated how her sister was putting that into her body. She knew what it did. It was going to destroy her. 

Tommy looked over at Lilian and Arthur. He sighed. “Get that fucking stuff out your system.” 

“Tommy!” 

Sierra made her way into the house. She sat down with Polly. “Tommy and I have been talking. We want to honour you with the baby. Name her after you,” she told her. 

Polly felt a tear sting her eyes. She pulled Sierra into a hug and held her close. “Thank you so much.”

****  
Tommy looked up as Arthur walked into the office. He sighed. “You need to stop taking that stuff. You’re going to make yourself bad. You’re going to make Lilian bad. Sierra needs her at a time like this,” he said. 

“It’s fucking fun Tommy. Lil needs it. I need it. Then we have fun and fucking. I’m sure the lovely Sierra wouldn’t mind a good fuck,” Arthur said. 

****  
Sierra was sitting in the house when Lilian walked in. Sierra sighed. “Are you still taking that stuff?” She asked. 

“Sie. Please. I love you. But don’t lecture me. You still have your baby. I never got to meet mine. Just let me live,” Lilian said. 

Sierra rolled her eyes. “You think that taking coke is living? It can fucking kill you?! I’m on my own as it is. No proper family. If I lose you, then who will I have?” 

“Tommy. You’ll have Tommy.” 

Sierra sighed. “Tommy can’t stand to look at me since yesterday. He kissed me last night. But since then he hasn’t looked at me. He blames me for it,” she said. 

Lilian frowned. She knew it wasn’t Sierra’s fault what happened and she didn’t understand why Tommy was acting like it was. 

****  
Polly went to talk to Tommy. She had heard what Sierra had said to Lilian. “We need to talk Thomas.” 

“About?” 

“I just heard Sierra say you haven’t looked at her since yesterday. Thomas, this isn’t her fault. She was the one this happened to,” Polly said. 

“I don’t blame her. I blame myself. Campbell is back. He wanted me to do something for him. I told him no and this is what happened. She got hurt. Seeing her. In the alley, it almost killed me Pol. I’ve not been as scared like that since the fucking war. She’s changed me Pol. She’s my everything. I just can’t handle what’s gone on,” he said. 

Polly was shocked. It was rare for Tommy to admit how he was feeling. And it was definitely rare for him to admit he was scared over something. 

Tommy sighed and looked at her. “I’m going to find Michael for you. I have some leads. When I know. You’ll know.”

Polly pulled Tommy into a hug. But could she keep him and Sierra from falling apart?


	12. TWELVE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a broken heart

It had been a few days since Sierra had been raped and Tommy hadn’t let her out of his sight. He didn’t want to give Campbell or his men another chance to hurt her. 

When they woke that morning, Tommy saw Sierra sitting in bed. He sat up and kissed her. Sierra sighed. “I couldn’t sleep. When I tried, all I saw was him on top of me. I hated it.”

“He won’t get away with it Sie. I promise you,” Tommy said. He looked at her. “Pol wants you to sit with her. I’ve got some stuff to do it in Camden.” 

Sierra nodded and sighed. She didn’t want Tommy to leave her. She was scared without him. Tommy saw the apprehension on her face. “Pol will look after you. Lil will be there too.”

Sierra nodded. Tommy got out of bed and began getting dressed. Sierra smirked. “Nice cock.”

Tommy turned to look at her. He smirked. He walked back to the bed and grabbed the back of her head. He pulled it closer to his and kissed her. “You’re everything to me. You and the potential little demon you’re carrying.”

Sierra grinned. “You’re only saying that cause you know she’s going to have you wrapped around your little finger. Thomas Shelby. Gangster. Businessman. Wrapped around the finger of a little girl,” she told him as she pulled him close. 

Tommy smirked and winked. He pulled Sierra out of the bed. “Get dressed before I decide to fuck you on Pol’s table again,” he said 

“I don’t think she’ll like that. But you know, you can try and for the record, I don’t feel like sex at the moment,” Sierra said. 

Tommy nodded. He walked over to her and kissed her. “You know I think Pol has something for you.” 

Sierra rolled her eyes and sighed. She didn’t want to be around the Shelby’s at the moment. She wanted to be alone. “Can I not just stay here? Because I’m too tired.”

“Sie. I don’t want you on your own. Especially with the bastard who rape you still out there,” Tommy said as he pulled her from the bed. 

Sierra nodded. She got dressed and walked over to him. She took his cock into her hand and began to pleasure it. She bit her lip when she saw the look on his face. “See. You love me.”

“I know I do. But I don’t want you on your own. Listen to me and stop being fucking stubborn,” Tommy said. 

Sierra smirked. She got her coat and looked at him. “Well are we going or what?” She asked. 

****

Sierra was sitting in Polly’s house. She looked up as Lilian walked in. She smiled. “Hello sister. I haven’t seen you in a while,” Sierra said. 

“I’ve been with Arthur in Camden. Are you okay?” Lilian asked as she sat down after hugging her sister. 

Sierra nodded and smiled. “Tommy won’t let me be alone. But it’s fine. I’m just tired,” she said. 

“Did you get fucked?” 

“No.”

Lilian nodded and smiled. She could tell that Sierra wasn’t herself. She knew what had happened to her and she felt her heart break for her. She didn’t want her sister struggling. 

***  
Tommy was waiting for May. She was walking towards him and sighed. “Hello Mr Shelby.”

“Miss Carleton.” 

***  
Polly and Lilian walked Sierra back to her house. Polly smiled. “Thomas won’t be very happy if he knows we left you alone,” she said. 

“I’ll be okay. I always am.”

Polly nodded and kissed her head. She looked at Lilian. “Stay with her for a bit. I need to find Finn.”

“Okay.”

The two sisters walked inside and Sierra sat down on the sofa. “He’s usually back by now. Do you think he’s okay?” She asked. 

Lilian nodded and smiled. “He’s fine. I know he is. He’s probably with that horse again,” Lilian said as she looked at her sister. 

Sierra nodded. She wasn’t convinced at all. She didn’t know why. But she didn’t trust Tommy at the moment. 

****

The next morning, Sierra woke in bed alone. She knew that Tommy didn’t come home and that made her suspicious. 

Sierra got dressed and made her way over to Polly’s house. She walked in and sighed. “Did Tommy stay here last night?” She asked. 

Polly looked up and frowned. “No love. Why?” 

“He didn’t come home last night. And I’m worried about him. What if something happened to him?” Sierra asked. 

Polly smiled. “I’m sure he’s fine Sierra. You can wait here if you want for him. I’m sure he will be back today.”

Sierra just nodded. She didn’t know why. But she didn’t trust Tommy at the moment. He had been distant from her. 

****

It was nearing 2pm when Tommy walked in. Sierra stood up and walked over to him. “Where the fuck have you been?” She asked. 

“It doesn’t matter.” 

Sierra rolled her eyes and looked at him. “It fucking does matter when you didn’t come home and you didn’t even bother trying to contact me! Do you know what thoughts I had in my head?!” 

Tommy walked towards her. Sierra frowned. “You fucked someone else. Didn’t you?” 

Tommy had no idea that Polly had walked in and was standing there. “Thomas! Did you fuck someone else? Do not deny it either because you stink of sex. And the smell of her perfume.” 

“Sie-,”

Sierra felt a tear slip down her cheeks. “Oh my god. You cheated. You fucked some whore when you had me! Why?!” 

Tommy tried to pull her into his arms. She pushed him away and slapped him. “Pol. Keep him away from me. Or else I’ll swing for him!” 

Polly nodded. “Go to the pub. I’ll deal with this idiot.”

****

Polly looked at Tommy with anger in her eyes. “Why? For Christ’s sake. Why?” She asked. 

Tommy sighed. “I don’t know. I went to see May. About the horse. She said she was lonely. And it happened.”

Polly rolled her eyes. “She said she was lonely?! Well what about Sierra? She’s fucking pregnant with your child and you couldn’t even keep your useless cock in your trousers! I hope she doesn’t forgive you. I hope she throws that engagement ring back in your face,” she spat. 

Tommy nodded. “Except we both know she won’t do that. She doesn’t want the baby born a bastard.” 

Polly looked at him and slapped him. “I suggest you sort this fucking mess out Thomas. Or I won’t be responsible for my actions.”

****  
Sierra was sitting in the Garrison with Lilian and Arthur. She couldn’t stop the tears from falling down her cheeks. 

Lilian handed her a drink. She sighed. “He’s an idiot Sie. Polly will give him what he deserves,” she said. 

Sierra sighed and shrugged. She downed the drink and looked up as Tommy walked in. She glared. “Get the fuck away from me before I use your own cap against you.” 

“Sie.”

“Fuck off.” 

Tommy saw Arthur looking at him. He sighed. “Anything to say?” He asked. 

“Yeah. You’re a fucking numpty. Sie is the best thing to happen to you. You ruined it,” Arthur said. 

Tommy nodded. He went after Sierra as she had walked out. He saw her with Campbell. Campbell pushed her against the wall. 

Tommy walked over. “Problem Mr Campbell?” He asked as he wrapped an arm around Sierra’s waist. 

Campbell walked off. Sierra pushed Tommy away from her. “I’m staying with Polly. I don’t want to be near you. And for future reference, go and fuck that whore you were with. We are done.” 

****

Polly handed Sierra some food. She sighed when she saw that the pregnant woman didn’t want to eat. Polly wanted to kill Tommy for breaking her. 

Sierra sighed. “I’m sorry Pol. I’m just not hungry. I just want to go to sleep,” she told her. 

Polly nodded. “Go on love. Get some rest,” she said as she watched the young girl walk upstairs. 

***  
Polly looked up as Tommy walked in. She sighed. “She doesn’t want to see you,” she told her nephew. 

Tommy nodded. “She doesn’t want to see me. But I want to see her. Where is she?” He asked as he took off his cap. 

“She is asleep. Well she said she was going to sleep. I think you’ve broken her heart too badly,” Polly said. 

Tommy sighed. “I know Pol. I fucking regret it. She is the best thing that happened to me. And I don’t want to lose her,” he admitted. 

“Then you have to fight for her. Because I’ve had to talk her out of leaving.” 

***  
Sierra couldn’t sleep. She made her way downstairs for a cup of tea. She saw Tommy. “Pol said you wouldn’t be asleep.”

“What do you want?” Sierra asked as she sat down. She wouldn’t admit. But the reason she couldn’t sleep was because she was missing Tommy. 

Tommy walked over to her and pulled her into his arms. She fought against him. “I’m and idiot. A massive fucking idiot. But I love you.” 

“If you loved me, you wouldn’t have dipped your cock elsewhere. You broke my heart more than what anyone else has in the past. And I can’t forgive you.” 

Tommy started kissing her neck. Sierra moaned. Until she realised what was happening. She pushed him away. “Stop it. Please.”

Tommy looked at her. He knew he had broken her heart. But the question was, could he fix it before it was too late?


End file.
